


Transitions:  The Assaults of Jedikiah

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [14]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: With John a prisoner of Jedikiah; it’s up to Elizabeth, Stephen, and the rest of the Tomorrow People to stem the unyielding and lethal medusa assaults against them; with the safety of their families and the citizens of Earth on the line.Part Two of the Jedikiah's War story arc.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980
Series: Transitions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968190





	Transitions:  The Assaults of Jedikiah

**Author's Note:**

> Story So Far: After the removal of the Sorson and Thargon conflict from the Earth system, the return of old friends, and defeating the combined might of the SIS, Doomsday Men, viopaths, and the Sogguth; the Tomorrow People have begun to settle into their new routines. Within these months, some have taken a sabbatical from Federation duties or a leave of absence from Tomorrow People responsibilities; and others have begun life changing personal projects and private reflections. Throughout these proceeding months; new telepaths and allies have been found, allowing for the reestablishment of a new Lab in Northern Scotland. Jedikiah also has returned to Earth, allying himself with individuals who are fearful of continued telepathic influence and committed themselves to service of the Sogguth, has continued to strategically move his pieces for his eventual showdown with the telepaths of Earth. Now, after months of preparation, Jedikiah commences with his long-term goal, to destroy the Tomorrow People and eventually, the Federation.

Buenos Aires, Argentina  
September 1979

Friday

Carol quickly came up to the unconscious young boy, whose body was still going through the throes of his break out. She noticed that he couldn’t have been no more than thirteen or fourteen. Dana and Alexio were by her side immediately, keeping an eye on the still conscious medusa who was starting to come toward them. Suddenly, all three were assaulted by a strong telekinetic push, followed by a sharp, burning pain of telepathic screams. 

[It hurts!]

Dana telepathically yelled out.

Alexio was holding his hands to his ears, even though he knew it wasn’t physically helping, as the scream was in his mind. He tried to squint out through his eyes to keep visual contact on the medusa which had gotten closer to him. He fired off a shot from the stun gun which had minimal effect on the creature. 

[Hold on…please, just hold on!]

Carol pleaded with the boy, whose face was red with intensity, eyes wide-eyed and open.

And just as suddenly, the screams stopped. Carol almost folded over from the lack of shrieks coming from the three individuals. She happened to glance around to ensure her sister and Alexio were decent and saw the tail end of the medusa, which was being self-consumed by fire. Eventually, nothing but ashes and a burned-out husk was all that remained of the creature.

“Alexio, are you okay?” Carol asked breathlessly.

The Argentinean boy nodded his head, experiencing the same shortness of breath Carol had experienced. “Yeah. Jesus, what happened?”

Carol looked around, horrified at the creature she had seen. She suddenly was distracted by her sister’s exclamation, turning her head, while at the same time getting up from the ground, and somehow still holding Alexio.

Dana was panicked. “He’s dead!”

Carol and Alexio quickly came up to Dana and looked in the direction of her yell, following her gaze to the other unmoving and lain bodies. 

He’s just…dead. They’re all dead!”

***

Next Phase Foundation  
Frankfurt, Germany

Monday

Jedikiah was quietly observing the individuals in the spacious laboratory. He watched as Dr. Menze prepared a few files for eventual transport back to the South Pacific Facility. Afterwards, the scientist engaged in a quick conversation with the female in charge. He crossed his arms in quiet contemplation as he observed the discussion Dr. Suarez was having with Dr. Menze. No doubt, he was trying to find a way to work with her group on some of the projects which had interested him.

Jedikiah was certain that Dr. Menze would serve his purpose within the plan he had been developing for a good period of time now. Basically, whatever kept the scientist occupied and distracted, it would be satisfactory. It was of continuous awe to Jedikiah that he had this particular man to thank for; who three years prior, had managed to free his own brain from the robot form he had been imprisoned in, and put back into his original biological body. The scientist was obviously smart, but he wasn’t intelligent.

Deciding that he had had enough of Dr. Menze monopolizing her time, he proceeded to go into the lab to discuss a few things with the female scientist.

“Dr. Rudolph Menze and Dr. Valeria Suarez, what has gotten you two in such an intense discussion?”

Dr. Menze picked up on the tone in Jedikiah’s voice and gracefully, told Dr. Suarez how much he looked forward to discussing more of his ideas with her. She briefly nodded as he acknowledged Jedikiah, before heading out to his personal errands.

Jedikiah watched him move on, before staring intently at Dr. Suarez. “So, the creatures are doing their jobs quite nicely. We have video footage taken and the Tomorrow People have no defense from your genetically altered medusas.”

Dr. Suarez nodded. “Well then, this is a good thing. Before I talk to you about their status, you should consider having your people to allow Dr. Menze to work with me a bit more, some cross-training. He’s been quite interested in my projects here, and even helpful. I don’t have a problem with this. He is quick to learn and doesn’t get underfoot like some of the other associates, so I am willing to allow him to tag along every so often,” Dr. Suarez said.

Jedikiah shook his head. “Dr. Menze is ambitious, but only for his own benefit. He still has his uses, but they will not be here. He is needed more at the South Pacific Facility for a few special guests we have there. However, I am quite sure you and your medusas have a handle on things, surely.”

Dr. Suarez nodded. “As of the status, I have very limited medusas here in Frankfurt, at least until the hatching and photosynthesis period comes through within the next few weeks. However, we’ve been having issues with the matter transporter you’ve given us. Granted, it’s been doing its job, but as you’ve mentioned when you first loaned it to us, it’s put together with roughshod parts and being held together by glue and duct tape. I’ve had to limit the range of distance to transport the medusas; fortunately, I can still send them to various parts of Europe and England. Anything outside of these parameters is non-feasible if we’re wanting to ensure the machine’s continued function; so, if you’ll still be needing it for this facility in the South Pacific, Buenos Aires will have to be crossed off your list of target cities. We’ll have to physically transport them if we’re wanting medusas outside of Europe.”

“Then it is fortunate we brought the remaining medusas from Chicago over with us through more, primitive means this measly world has to offer. Since you haven’t mentioned anything about your personal matter transporter you’ve been accessing to make your appointments in Switzerland, I shall assume everything is proper in that regard,” Jedikiah said as he noticed the thoughtful look appear on the scientist’s face. “More concerns you have?”

“Two, actually. While we’re on the subject of medusas; as you know, much of my research lately has been based off of experiments you’ve conducted in the past. While these genetically modified medusas involuntarily prompt these potential telepaths to breakout, it has resulted in the deaths of each individual and the complete combustion of the medusa. Basically, they’re doing what bumblebees experience, they use their stingers and then they die. Did you realize this would happen?” Dr. Suarez asked.

“I suspected and at this time, I do not care. From a war point of view, this will affect the Tomorrow People psychologically and put the ordinary public into a type of chaos. Surely, a few of the governments believe the Tomorrow People have had a hand in this; the events of this past winter with the Sorsons and Thargons still fresh on their minds, will convince them of this. But Dr. Suarez, this is why you have been sought out by my other associates like Douglas Harm. We need allies such as you to keep the homo-superior from attaining control. Now surely, you’ve figured out a way to keep the medusas from dying when they force a breakout?” Jedikiah forcefully coaxed.

“Come with me,” Dr. Suarez said.

The two walked down the corridor to a spacious room which had four medusas contained within a jail cell-sized area. Dr. Suarez gave Jedikiah some printed documents, detailing results of these four.

“This medusa survived this telepath’s violent breakout; however, both entities are slowly dying. The telepath’s brain functions are still burning from the inside, he will not make it. The medusa is also going to expire within the next twenty-four hours,” Dr. Suarez explained.

“He looks like one of your own faculty,” Jedikiah remarked as he continued to stare at the unconscious body.

“Just a custodian, first job and all that. I’m somewhat surprised he’s still alive. He got hit with this medusa at the start of all this, on day four and counting,” Dr. Saurez said.

Jedikiah narrowed his focus on the young man lying there. “Does he suffer?”

The question somewhat surprised the scientist as she looked sharply at him. “I’m sure he is. Does this concern you? We’ve done all we can to sustain him but he won’t last much longer.

“Absolutely not. But to have any of the Tomorrow People observe the slow death of one of their own, can only distract and keep them off balance, only helping our long-term plans we’re finally instigating for their eventual liquidation. I want you to save these particular medusas for later on. I have an idea on how we can utilize their newer abilities to their fullest potential, it’s only the timing that we’re waiting on,” Jedikiah said with a cruel tone in his voice. “As I explained before, this war is as much psychological, as it is physical. I don’t just want the Tomorrow People defeated…I want them broken. Now, what is your second concern?”

The female scientist chose her words cautiously. “More of a curiosity, actually. When you came from Chicago, you brought a telepath here. I had assumed he was to be a guinea pig of some sort. But for the past four days, to include the day you captured him and today; only you, Dr. Menze and a few others have had access to him. From the very few times I’ve been able to observe all the equipment you’ve used with this telepath; I have to believe you’re attempting to brainwash him.”

“And this concerns you?” Jedikiah asked, mimicking her earlier question to him.

Dr. Suarez was thoughtful. “No, but I was wondering when you would bring me in on these procedures, you’re performing on him.”

“All in good time, Dr. Suarez, and sooner than you think. Continue to have your people transport the readied medusas to the suspected vicinities of where the Tomorrow People are usually active at,” Jedikiah ordered.

Dr. Suarez watched as Jedikiah walked down the hallway toward the communications room, no doubt calling in to his own supervisor. The thought reminded her that she needed to get in touch with her husband and daughter who were still in Switzerland. Taking one last, thoughtful glance in the direction where Jedikiah had gone, she proceeded with her own personal errand.

Jedikiah sat in front of the communication console and typed in a few symbols to start the process. It wasn’t more than half a minute later when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

“Hello Jedikiah. How goes your day?”

Jedikiah caught the slight false cheer in Douglas Harm’s tone, but chose to ignore it. “I have the leader of the Tomorrow People captive. The equipment you’ve provided to get into the man’s head is working perfectly. I believe the next time I chat with John, will be when I can begin to work on him.”

“This is good news. The more information you can siphon from this John person, the more we can begin to understand these telepaths of Earth,” Harm said.

Jedikiah absently rubbed at his beard. “How are our ‘special guests’ doing? You realize this plan will not work to its full apex unless they are preserved to the end, correct?”

“Special guest number one is maintained. We’ll soon have all the information we need about him, his work, his present status, and personal background, everything for your use as needed. I do have to admit, the resemblance is…uncanny; as is the coincidence regarding the type of work he’s done. However, as it does pertain to our Lord Sogguth’s plans for the future of this world, it conveniently correlates perfectly,” Harm said.

Jedikiah gave a subtle nod, uninterested in the man’s personal cult following. “And ‘special guest number two’?” 

“The doctors here explain that “special guest number two” shouldn’t even be functioning right now. We’ve had him basically on various fluids and electro modes to assist in preserving his brain activity,” Harm explained.

Jedikiah nodded. “Understood. I shall send Dr. Menze back within the next 24 hours. He is no more of any use here, and I’m confident he’ll find ways to insure ‘special guest number two’s’ survival, I have no doubt.”

Jedikiah caught the narrowing focus of Douglas Harm’s eyes, obvious thought coming to the fore.

“Well, spit it out Harm. You obviously have a question.”

“Does it not bother you as to the identity of this individual? What you’re having done to him?” Douglas Harm asked.

“And why should it?” Jedikiah snapped back, noticing Harm’s face was curiously contemplative at his response.

Harm shook his head slowly in reflective thought. “You truly are…a focused individual, Jedikiah. This was the ‘gift’ from that rogue Guardian of Time, Zetner, correct?”

Jedikiah nodded. “Relax Douglas. I do not trust him either, but his methods occasionally do intersect with our own long-term strategies, and your…Lord Sogguth’s also, as you so eloquently stated earlier. Speaking of, how is Facility Two coming along?”

“It’ll be crowded for a while, as its capacity was only meant to be within a support capacity; but we’ll have it working as steady and concise as our main facility has. Just so that you’re aware, Jedikiah, the only reason this action of yours is being initiated is because our Lord Sogguth believes you can be an appropriate ally to him and his cause. Your plan, if it comes to fruition, will involve immediate sacrifice of certain elements we own, some for quite some time. We don’t relinquish these lightly. Do not disappoint us,” Harm intently stated.

“I can assure you, Douglas Harm, my long-term plan will have benefits for myself, your associates, and your Lord Sogguth; in the eventual liquidation of the telepaths here on Earth, and of the Federation. Frankly, in the near future, worlds will recall how the galaxies were able to escape the yolk of the hypocritical, telepathic brethren due to the early work done on Earth. I can assure you of this,” Jedikiah proclaimed.

“Undeniably so, Jedikiah. Send Dr. Menze to us immediately. I realize he can be as creative as you are and will find ways to keep our ‘special guests’ active, until they are no longer needed,” Harm said.

***

Havenshire Castle, Scotland  
The Lab

Tuesday

London: ‘I don’t know what happened. I thought she was having an epileptic seizure, and then…..stuff just started flying around and she started screaming…I didn’t know what to do.’

Frankfurt (translated): ‘There was this…..creature, I don’t know what it was. It grew and it seemed to have an effect on those three teenagers and……they’re dead?? No, no….they’re not……Fritz was my friend, he can’t be….NOOO!!’

Paris (translated): ‘Yes, we dispatched the creature and then it…well, it melted away. That’s the best I can describe it. The two children were wild, as they had become very violent toward the patrons and began to physically attempt to destroy the property outside the bistro until they collapsed. Unfortunately, they both expired on the way to the hospital. It was damn peculiar.’

Buenos Aires (translated): ‘This is just another attempt of the Western world to go against our regime. People are saying these creatures have some kind of connection, well…what creatures? Where? When? We have not seen anything to resemble these creatures these so-called authorities are talking about. We will not be dictated to by outsiders.’

The apprehensive mood of the group in the third incarnation of the Lab sat anxiously as TIM displayed various newscasts from where the apparent effects of the medusas were having on people.

“Aye, not even a mention of the poor young boy in Killarney,” Muirne muttered under her breath, receiving the same disbelieving look from her twin sister.

|For the moment, these are only localized incidents that I’ve been able to pick up on since these attacks began. However, the broadcasts in London and Frankfurt have attained the attention of certain departments of their respective governments|

TIM explained.

“I’m assuming this is because of the medusas?” Carol asked.

|I am positive it is. Mi-5 continues to be on high alert already, due to the IRA bombings in Warrenpoint and Mullaghmore last week; the latter of which killed Admiral of the Fleet, Lord Louis Mountbatten. The Federal Intelligence Service in Germany is working in tandem with American intelligence agencies to determine the threat level they believe these medusas could pose|

“What about France and Argentina?” Elizabeth asked.

|There have been differing stories ranging from the ‘creatures were a figment of the police imaginations,’ to ‘something being put in the customer’s drink causing violent reactions and hallucinations.’ The authorities in Buenos Aires are taking cues from their government, which discounts any and all accounts of the medusas. From the information I have gathered, no one is aware of what these medusas can officially do|

“Well, I’m not at all surprised about my government taking this stance. It’s quite typical of them,” Alexio said. “What’s the background on this medusa creature anyway?”

Elizabeth nodded her head. “Since most of us are here and rested enough, TIM…put up any accompanying images and video of the medusa, please.”

|Certainly, Elizabeth|

It was the fifth day since John was taken by Jedikiah and in the intervening time, everyone had been fighting and investigating the extreme violence and deaths of potential telepaths from their forced breakouts, apparently induced by the medusas. Seeing and telepathically feeling so many deaths which they could not prevent was one of the reasons why it had taken until this moment to review the creatures which had appeared so suddenly and without warning.

TIM put images on the viewing projector closest to the five tables which many of the telepaths had been sitting at, anxious for answers.

|The medusa is a creature whose origins have been lost for thousands of centuries. Because of their high adaptability, there are many that reside on planets throughout the known five galaxies. Biologically, they are a plant which can move independently when seeking food; think of them as an alien version of our Venus Flytrap plants here on Earth, but their main diet consisting of the powers of telepathic species. They limit the access of a telepath’s special powers, weakening them, and physically eating their brains while the victim is still alive. They can change their size within seconds as a way to defend themselves, as well as utilizing their predator status. Biological sensors on their tentacles are enabled when they trap their prey, physically affecting the telepathic victim they are after. They have a slight telepathic way of hunting, where they will have a pack of up to half dozen at a time. They will telepathically immerse themselves within the unique telepathic signature of their victims, and psychically break them down, mentally and emotionally, tiring their victims for the final kill. Ownership of a medusa is illegal within Federation boundaries, as well as Federation-allied territories. Because of the Federation protocols which determine that medusas have a certain sentient level, they are to be captured, temporarily neutralized, and placed on lower-sentient telepath occupied planets to live out the remainder of their lives| 

Muirne made a vocal sound of disgust. “Slimy tentacles and eating brains, that sounds horrifying and disgusting.”

“If their main diet is through telepathic species, wouldn’t they just die from lack of their main food source?” Andrew asked.

|The medusa consumes telepathic species mostly to maintain clearer, low-level telepathic connections with their brethren. They can survive by feeding off non-telepathic species; however, the medusa’s life span is compromised and shortened if this action is consistently utilized. The medusa is not an evil creature, it simply is a predator genetically dispositioned to survive and maintain its species|

TIM explained.

It was at that moment when Stephen, Kenny, Carol, and Hans appeared on the jaunting pad. They quickly moved to the center of the lab where everyone was at. Kenny noticed his mother, sister, and Autumn at the far corner of the Lab, tending to Warren and Kim, who were recently able to move on their own accord within the past 48 hours, since their encounter with Jedikiah and his medusas.

“What do you have, Stephen?” Elizabeth ordered.

Stephen regarded Elizabeth with concerned eyes. “The people we managed to see at the hospitals, they’re all dead.”

“Were they eaten?” Maeve asked, visibly getting more upset.

“No, from what we saw, there had been no physical penetration of their skulls,” Stephen said as he took a device out from his pocket. Hans and Kenny imitated Stephen’s reactions and placed the devices on a nearby table.

“We managed to get some physiological scans of their brain; between TIM, Dr. Wilson, and Aisha, I should think that they’ll be able to figure out what happened to all of them,” Stephen said.

“I noticed that there isn’t much information about this, other than what the local news where these incidents have taken place were. It’s like they’re treating the situation as either a hallucination from spiked drinks or some practical joke that tragically got taken out of hand.” Hans brought up.

|The assassination of Lord Mountbatten by the IRA has taken up much of the world’s attention. Many governments are officially treating these acts of violence as a local problem, much of what you’ve explained already, Hans and Alexio. But rest assured, there are agencies in each government who are focusing on this…as some have officially termed it…’another American invasion’|

TIM said.

“’Another American invasion?’ Why is that TIM?” Carol had a perplexed look on her face.

|Apparently, the governments involved are quite concerned about these…’man-eating plants’, as they’ve described the medusa; however, they are quite satisfied with the explanation that this is yet, another folly from the Americans. Americans who have once again, gone overboard with their place in world events, similar to their involvement with the Sorsons and Thargons from earlier this year. Many are still utilizing their unique form of damage control, keeping their citizens in the dark, proclaiming that the events at the White House and above Earth orbit were some type of hoax|

“So, the people who have no idea of what’s really going on, will blame a more immediate and tangible authority, such as America for their hoax-making schemes. It’s unreal how these Saps are so easily manipulated…out of sight, out of mind apparently,” Carol nodded her head knowingly with a trace of disgust, her time utilizing diplomatic strategies working with Overmind coming back to her.

|Correct, Carol. As of now, England and much of the world is preparing for Lord Mountbatten’s funeral tomorrow. How government agencies will handle any attacks from medusas or the destruction of locales brought about by the extreme breakouts of potential telepaths, will most assuredly be dealt with in their own local manner|

“It makes sense you want us all to stay onsite for the next 48 hours Elizabeth; if we’re afforded that luxury. TIM, have you found any spacecraft that have been ferrying medusas here to Earth?” Stephen asked.

|Remember my explanation about my search for Jedikiah…I would automatically search for his specific biological and mechanical features, unique to his physicality. I do the same with any spacecraft coming into the solar system and Earth’s orbit. There are certain entities which can harm telepaths which I have an ongoing subroutine to search and inspect for. Medusas being one of them, as well as certain forms of radiation such as barlumin. Nothing of the sort has appeared on my scans or the Watchdog Satellites|

TIM explained.

“Speaking of, any chance you were able to find that satellite that shot that barlumin at Warren and Kim?” Stephen asked.

|I am afraid not Stephen. While I do have a specific location of where the satellite was stationed when it shot at them from orbit, the satellite has long since moved on. As you know, there are hundreds of satellites in Earth’s orbit to look over. If this was an object that was not of Earth, it would be much easier to find due to alien metals used which are not found on Earth, unfortunately, this does not seem to be the case|

TIM replied.

“When do we search for John?” Kenny asked Elizabeth. “It’s been five days, now.”

“We don’t,” Elizabeth stated, eliciting surprise from a few of the veteran telepaths. “We have no idea where Jedikiah has taken him. Dr. Wilson made a strong confirmation yesterday that Warren and Kim were felled by a combination of these medusas and a barlumin ray, which due to the strength needed, was shot at them from orbit. Since Friday and onward, we’ve all been involved fighting medusas and attempting to save any potential telepath whose been forced to breakout; every one of them dying in the process. I know it’s been a mental and emotional struggle, as we’ve felt every death of these individuals. We’re telepaths, and we can barely tolerate the death of just one telepath or non-telepath in our vicinity that we know of; we’ve had to deal with a combined ten deaths in the past five days. It’s the reason Tyso and Dana have been ordered to stay on these premises for the time being due to the effects these deaths are having on their psyche, and how they’re dealing with it. Until we know for certain what we’re up against, we are vulnerable to too many unknown variables. In the meantime, TIM, I want you to access everything you know about what the official Federation handlings of medusas have been, besides the usage of their official chemical compounds needed to bring the medusas to a more tolerable and docile state. Because we never anticipated a full-blown invasion such as this, we’re frighteningly low on these compounds, some of which are not found on Earth; find out if are there any generic-type remedies we can use to replace some of the non-Earth compounds used.”

|I shall research and send a message to the Federation for assistance for the information we need|

TIM said.

“What about killing them? Is that an option?” Tyso asked as he looked cautiously at Elizabeth and the others assembled.

Everyone turned to the gypsy with varying degrees of trepidation at the young teen’s question. There was a slightly tense uneasiness in the air as Tyso settled into a seat at one of the tables.

“Well, Tyso. I will let you answer that. After all, you’re one of the rare telepaths that can kill, depending on the sentient level of the species. And while you did purposely kill that medusa from a few days ago, you have been emotionally under the weather, more so than any of us,” Elizabeth said.

Tyso chose his next words in a more thoughtful manner. “Well, not under the weather, just really thinking…okay slightly depressed. Anyway, the medusas I was confronted with…I didn’t feel anything from them. The description that TIM gave about what these medusas are all about…not only were they after potential telepaths, they were also attacking random, older people, who couldn’t possibly breakout into telepaths. There was basically no rhyme or reason for their purposeful assaults, they were even attacking each other. There was nothing but a sense of…what’s the word I’m looking for…primal instinct. The description that TIM gave regarding how medusas hunt, it wasn’t being used. It was more of an individual, fight for yourself, type of hunt. If they’re to hunt, much like my dogs do when hunting, they would work together, and these medusas weren’t. These have to be different types of medusas, maybe even genetically altered,” Tyso stated.

“Primal instinct and genetically altered, you’ve been hanging around me and my comic books for too long Tyso; still, sounds like a zombie,” Hans muttered.

Elizabeth looked at Hans peculiarly. “What was that? Explain what you just said.”

Hans was taken aback as he realized all eyes were on him. “Um…well, zombie. I mean, Tyso said he felt the medusas were just going off of a primal instinct. It just reminded me of the zombies from Night of the Living Dead. I had read an article about how the zombies were not alive but just going about, their movements based off a basic need for survival, hunger…a primal instinct I would think.”

“A zombie-medusa? That’s a new one,” Kenny said somewhat sarcastically.

“Well, considering that we don’t have another name for these unusual acting medusas, zombie-medusa sounds as good a name as anything else,” Dana said, eyeing Kenny a bit harshly.

Carol was subtly observing Dana, who seemed to be holding her emotions in check, but she could tell that what had been going on for the past couple days was frightening to her youngest sister. Not for the first time, she was tempted to have her go back home and join her parents who had since returned from their working Argentinean trip. Dana’s response and vocal reactions to seeing the then-recent dead bodies of potential telepaths back when these events had happened five days ago, had reminded herself of how she responded to seeing John, Kenny, and friend Ginge standing so still in the original Lab all those years prior. Her friends had been caught in the aftereffects of a specific time effect when Jedikiah and Rabowski had forced Peter, the young Guardian of Time field operative, into tampering with the time lanes, in their mad bid to steal the Crown Jewels. Indeed, she had even said those similar words that Dana exclaimed on recognizing the unmoving bodies of the victims. These thoughts quickly brought about a memory she felt inclined to share. Victims…she hated using that word. 

“TIM, going off what Elizabeth said, see if you can find out if medusas have induced potential telepaths to spontaneously breakout and die. If not, then Tyso and Hans’s theory of genetically engineered could be the main-established theory. As you’ll recall, I’ve encountered one years ago and have since, read up on any new information on them. I’ve never heard of them actually causing spontaneous breakouts of potential telepaths, especially not with the intensity to cause deaths,” Carol interjected.

|I should have all the information needed within the hour| 

TIM replied with his consistent calm voice.

“Everyone, I know we’re anxious and concerned about our families. For now, I must insist that we all stay on the Havenshire premises for the time being, until we get more answers. Unless we get a call from any of our loved ones, we will assume they are safe and in no danger,” Elizabeth said.

“What about Hsui-Tai? Does she know what’s going on?” Andrew asked.

|It is no coincidence that the medusas have attacked people in areas which have been frequented by our current telepaths. I have not seen reports from any newscasts in Japan about the creatures. It is possible, that Jedikiah and the people he is working with, do not have Hsui-Tai’s current whereabouts, or believe her to be here among us|

TIM said.

“Right, which is why I don’t want anyone to contact her. It’s a fact that Jedikiah and these people have a means to listen in on our telepathic communication. Jedikiah used this talent to find Stephen all those years ago and Carol recently found out about this tech being used to listen in on our telepathy when Alexio and Dana broke out in Buenos Aires a few months prior. For now, we leave her out of the loop. I’ll be getting in touch with Mike in a little while, giving him instructions regarding her status, should the need arise. I believe as of this moment, she is safer in Japan then here,” Elizabeth said.

The group’s attention was turned to just over Elizabeth’s right shoulder, sensing their distraction, she turned to regard Dr. Kartika Wilson.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it looks like Warren and Kim have finally improved enough to physically walk around. Now I don’t expect them to leave the premises and I don’t want you in there for any more than a minute. Understood?”

Dr. Kartika Wilson was firm in her statement, prompting a clear response from Elizabeth, Stephen, and Kenny. However, when the youngest of the trio attempted to go to the medical area, Dr. Wilson put her hand up, stopping her only son.

“Only two at a time right now, and observing that it’s Elizabeth and Stephen in charge, they have priority.”

Kenny watched as the two telepaths went in the direction that his two close friends were. He held his mother’s gaze for a challenging second longer before quickly turning around, going back to the tables where the rest were. It wasn’t the time to bring up his mother’s fears and concerns about his friendship with Warren. He placed himself next to Carol and her sister Jennifer; who themselves, seemed to be on that same level of concern. Kenny focused on the sisters’ attention, watching their younger sister, Dana, as she was having an active conversation with Maeve and Muirne. 

Looks like I’m not the only one having family difficulties, Kenny thought to himself.

|Andrew, would it be possible for you, Jennifer, and Staarla to assist in my analyzation of the event which happened in Chicago around the time which Warren and Kim were likely captured? |

TIM asked.

“Sure TIM, I don’t see why not,” Andrew said.

|Excellent. And please take…the neopaths with you. I’m sure they can start learning a few things about Staarla and the Starbird|

TIM stated in a tone which had everyone know that it was not a request. However, that still didn’t prevent Alexio from complaining about having to stay cooped up on the estate, yet again. After a few piercing glares from Kenny and Carol, however; grudgingly, Alexio, along with Hans went to the jaunting pad.

As they turned around, Jennifer noticed that the three newest Tomorrow People were still seated at their tables. She took to focusing mostly at her younger sister.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“We’re going to help Maeve make something in the kitchen. It’s quick and I’m hungry,” Dana said with a slight agitation in her tone.

“Yes, we’ve all been on the go these past few days. With what’s hopefully a lull in these attacks, some healthy nourishment can do us all some good; and the simple actions of an easily attained goal can be a welcome distraction,” Maeve stated.

Jennifer glanced at Carol, who subtly shook her head. She released a quick sigh as she immediately looked over at Staarla.

“We’ll meet you in the cave.”

|Affirmative|

Staarla said as her holographic image disappeared from view.

“I’m a bit surprised she didn’t make some comment about TIM not being able to do the job on his own,” Andrew said.

“I think she knows the major consequences of what could happen if we don’t figure things out soon, for John’s sake,” Jennifer said.

“From what I’ve read about this Jedikiah, we should get going then,” Andrew remarked.

The four telepaths jaunted from the Lab.

***

Frankfurt, Germany  
Next Phase Foundation

John was groggy when he woke up again. He looked once more at the same four walls of the small room he was in, a room which seemed to be no bigger than a regular sized den or personal office. The walls were the color of metal gray, as was the floor, cold and unyielding. No windows, no outdoor light, no shadow; nothing in the way he could determine how much time had passed, although he was sure at least a few days had gone by already. The only furniture was his bed and a table which also appeared to be made of metal, however, there were no chairs to be seen anywhere. The memories of recent days immediately came back to him again; with Elizabeth, Maeve, Muirne, and Kenny looking for and retrieving Warren and Kim from the basement of the Next Phase Foundation, him and Elizabeth looking for information about this same non-profit establishment, the ambush and…

“Jedikiah,” John softly spoke to the empty room.

John was surprised that he hadn’t seen the crazy shape-changing robot yet. Although, he certainly had enough dreams about him the last few days. He was somewhat surprised that Jedikiah hadn’t personally checked in on him yet. After past conflicts with various members of the Tomorrow People, it didn’t seem like his enemy was all that motivated to see him as immediately as he had from their previous encounters. He suddenly came to realize that while he had confronted Jedikiah personally only once when Stephen had first become a Tomorrow Person, he had not had any kind of personal contact with the shape-changing robot ever again. Granted, he found out later that Jedikiah had shot him and Stephen in hyperspace when Carol was his prisoner, they had never confronted each other. And then a few years later, when Jedikiah made an appearance at the SIS and their Lab at the end; once again they had never met, as both him and Elizabeth had been shot by an SIS guard who had mistaken them for Jedikiah. The more he thought about it, his friends, Stephen, Carol, Peter, Warren, and Kim were the ones who had personal and extended conflict with the mad man.

“Well….it looks like it’s my turn now to experience his hospitality,” John whispered out loud.

Sitting around for hours on end with no outer stimulation through outside visuals or communication was starting to wear on him a bit. There were only so many ways he could think about what Jedikiah would do; personal worries, his father being one of them since the death of his mother, integrating the newer Tomorrow People with the veteran telepaths, his tiff with Tricia, wondering if many of his friends would go back to the Trig once their extended leave of absence and sabbaticals were over. And again, Jedikiah hanging over all those worries, as the shape-changing robot had the capacity of changing everyone’s life, making those immediate worries moot for the time being.

It was at that point the door opened up, surprising John. Two individuals had come in quickly, each carrying various documents. They moved quickly and with purpose, temporarily leaving the room, and coming back with a few chairs, placed opposite of each other at the table. The two nameless individuals then came quickly came towards him and roughly picked John up from the bed, placing him just as roughly onto the chair. Wordlessly, they clasped his wrists to the armrests and ankles to the legs of the chair. 

“Who are you?” John demanded of his silent captors.

“It has always been my observation and privilege to know the person in charge, just by the first question that individual asks, when in a situation such as this.”

The familiar voice made John’s mind race with memories and images of prior engagements with this enemy. The captive telepath watched as the familiar imposing figure of Jedikiah walked into the room. It was interesting that every time he saw this individual, he looked exactly the same; old, bearded, and the same piercing and calculating eyes which always stared back, as if cruelly daring him to stop his usual malevolence. 

John realized that the mad, shape-changing robot had with him, a tray of objects carried in his hands. As Jedikiah set it down, he realized that it was food, a colorful drink, and what looked like water in another glass. Immediately John was suspicious of this activity.

“Drugged food, Jedikiah? Do you expect me to talk?” John defiantly asked.

“No John, I expect you to die,” Jedikiah shot back with such a serious tone, it seemed to shock his captive.

The two continued their stare down, until Jedikiah released a small chuckle.

“Unlike your inferior…televised entertainment of visual stories, such as James Bond, you will not escape. Not until I obtain the information I need from you,” Jedikiah forcibly spat out.

John recognized the familiar tone Jedikiah spoke in, the robot was still mad. However, he had already been thinking ahead of his escape plan and the main thing he realized was that he had not been wearing the usual telepathic dampener, a favorite tool of Jedikiah’s when denying telepaths access to their special powers.

“Oh, you can try to teleport out of here safely, if you were still wearing your teleport assist. It’s too bad Elizabeth retrieved it before my lackeys could. I would very much have liked to examine the technology utilized. Maybe even find a way to backtrack it’s coordinates to where you and your kind are currently residing. And I will find out John. You will tell me everything I need to know,” Jedikiah menacingly said.

John wasn’t sure what to make of the mad, shape-changing machine. It surprised him even more when the thing actually started to eat what was in front of him.

“You’re shocked I can eat? There are many things you don’t know about me, John. Oh, where are my manners? Would you like to partake in this feast I have? There is plenty,” Jedikiah asked with an exagerrated flourish of his hands.

John inwardly chastised himself for feeling the pangs of hunger develop as soon the word feast had been spoken. He wondered just how long it had been since he had eaten. Still, the fact that Jedikiah had only captured him and not Elizabeth was welcome news.

“Well, regardless, John. You will tell me what I require. I can assure you of this,” Jedikiah stated as he brought himself up from the chair he was seated at. “In the meantime, take as much time as you need to nourish yourself with the food I’ve allowed you to have. You will need it…I can guarantee you that. But you must realize this…I will come after your friends. Your telepaths of old and new, your friends, your families, your loved ones…all of them will feel my wrath. And you only have your lack of leadership and transparency to blame.”

John watched as Jedikiah took his leave of him. For a panicked second, he had assumed that Jedikiah might’ve heard him say something telepathically through his usage of his technology, which allowed him to hear telepathy. But he quickly calmed down, reviewing inwardly what the shape-changing robot had said and realizing that Jedikiah had been speaking under assumed generalities of things which could conceivably have happened to John and his group in the intervening years since their last encounter with each other. Jedikiah didn’t know about what happened to his father, or Tricia, or the newer telepaths. Once assured of this, John relaxed his body, staring ahead.

The young man immediately regarded the leftover food on the table, unsure of what to do. He was convinced that it was drugged in some way, Jedikiah pretending that he could eat food was peculiar as it was impossible. John inwardly shrugged it off as proof that the shape-changing robot was as mad as ever. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and the same individuals who had clamped him into the chair came towards him. They harshly unbounded him and practically threw him against the other side of the room, laughing as they tipped over the plate with food, scattering its contents across the floor. John regarded them for a bit, unsure of what was on their minds, as he couldn’t get any kind of emotional resonance at all coming from them. His two captors looked at him with obvious disdain, shaking their heads as they left the room, leaving him alone with his hunger pangs, and thoughts on how to escape from his cell.

***

Jedikiah took off the generic headband and silently regarded the unconscious figure of John, who was submerged in liquid, being fed nourishment and oxygen from various tubes.

“So Jedikiah. Judging by your smile, I see you’ve finally made contact with the leader of the Tomorrow People.”

Jedikiah looked at the familiar face of Dr. Menze as he turned off his holographic image inducer. Dr. Suarez was quietly standing beside him.

“I’m still unsure as to why you felt the need to grow your beard and change your hair to what it was before your surgery four years ago. It’s not like John will see you for whom you really are. You could look like anyone in his head,” Dr. Menze inquired.

“Your quaint image inducer works much better if I can look as much as I can from before, physically and telepathically; the more I’m used to seeing myself as what I looked like previously, the more the psychic image will still be within those norms. John is used to seeing me as when he first met me all those years ago. And with his physiology weakening, he will be even more susceptible to suggestion. This is why we have this special head band on, utilizing the mutant medusas’ talent for affecting telepaths,” Jedikiah explained.

“So, if I remember correctly, the medusa is able to connect with the personal and unique telepathic frequency every telepath emits, allowing the creature to insinuate into the telepath’s thoughts and memories,” Dr. Suarez explained.

Jedikiah nodded. “That is correct. Very good. I knew there was a reason I reestablished communications with you after my return. You’re one of the very few individuals on this planet who can come close to what these telepaths and brethren are all about.”

“I believe it’s been…what, five days since you captured him, utilizing these traits of the medusas to weaken him?” Dr. Menze asked in a somewhat annoyed way after being seemingly underhanded by the female physician.

“Of course. And the best part is, he does not even know he’s being used. He still believes he has control, not knowing that just talking to him in his mind was the important first step into accessing his intellectual secrets within,” Jedikiah said.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t just use mind control; you’ve done this to a few of his friends in the past. Why this elaborate and expensive immersion device you have him in?” Dr. Menze asked.

“You’re such a fool, Dr. Menze,” Jedikiah quietly said, evoking a subtle but seen facial response from the shorter man. “Mind control only works with neophyte or weakened telepaths, and even then, only for a limited amount of time. Utilizing the genetically altered medusas, combined with this immersion tank will enable a more controlled and better outcome of extracting information from him. John has no physical stimulation to distract his body of where he is. Right now, he believes he is actually still awake, most likely thinking of a way to escape. This will be as much of a psychological prison, as a physical one, for this young man. And when he dreams within this state, the information we’ll be able to obtain will be substantial,” Jedikiah explained.

Dr. Menze rubbed at his jaw. “So, if I’m hearing this right, John is in an unconscious state, but believes he is awake…and when he falls asleep within this unconscious state he’s in…he’ll be dreaming?”

Jedikiah gave a subtle nod to Dr. Suarez. “Doctor, if you will explain to our associate?” 

“Yes, Dr. Menze. A simple way of stating this would be as a dream within a dream. And therein lies the telepath’s weakness for the medusa. The proximity of these creatures will prompt his mind to dream of his most serious concerns and stresses of his daily life. Continued subtle telepathic contact of medusas in the nearby vicinity will induce these thoughts, it is another talent medusas have when it comes to hunting any telepathic species. For instance, with John, this can be concerns such as where his Tomorrow People reside, his personal pressures, information about this Federation; they will come out freely because inwardly, he’ll believe that he is only dreaming without anyone accessing his mind. Everything about John, we will learn and know as much as he does. The added benefit of having the medusas telepathically linked with him will see to that,” Dr. Suarez continued to explain.

“Since these telepaths can’t take the offensive, I would think plain old-fashioned torturing them would work wonders,” Dr. Menze remarked.

Dr. Suarez nodded “I suppose we could at that. But why sully ourselves with that type of barbaric action when our captive can do this all by himself.”

Dr. Menze turned directly to the female scientist. “What do you mean?”

Dr. Suarez had a small, developing smile begin to form on her facial features. “Another benefit of a telepath in long-term proximity of a medusa, is that the creature will develop a telepathic link, using the victim’s own special powers. In much better detail, the medusa has a way of intensifying the negative thoughts and emotions of the victim, causing the telepath to experience more anxiety, paranoia, and nightmares when he or she sleeps; tiring the victim psychologically as well as physically. With John within the immersion tube, sensory deprived, all these elements will prompt him to literally…for lack of a better description…torture himself with his own thoughts. Not only will John feel the results psychologically, but physically as well. He will be in pain and fear as only he can imagine, and since we all are our own worst critics, he will be suffering quite often, and we will have access to all of his worries and concerns, to be used against him.”

Dr. Menze regarded the clinical way Dr. Suarez shared her information and looked back at Jedikiah. He noticed that both had the same air of indifference of the information she provided. For just a split second, he experienced an intense fear of them both, possibly even more so for Dr. Suarez, as she was just a human on Earth with all the varied emotions of one. To be in this line of work and not feel anything towards the patient…

“I see. Well then. It looks like the two of you have all your bases covered. Tell me Dr. Suarez, have you always been privy to the details of this information about medusas?” Dr. Menze asked.

Jedikiah immediately brought the attention back to him. “I discovered it accidently during my time away from Earth after you and the others put my brain back in my original, biological body four years ago. It wasn’t something that could be utilized on a moment’s notice, but since I’ve been back for the past six Earth months or so, I’ve been able to put in the time and patience to initiate the experiment, with some very unexpected assistance,” Jedikiah said.

“Hence, our new associate,” Dr. Menze said as he looked over at Dr. Suarez, physically inspecting her. “Intelligent and attractive, a dangerous combination, I must say.”

“Dr. Valeria Suarez was able to come up with specific...nuances of the medusas, which will make this experiment work much better,” Jedikiah said as he motioned Dr. Menze to follow him out the doors.

“Make sure our guest rests comfortably, Dr. Suarez,” Jedikiah said over his back as he led Dr. Menze toward the door.

“I shall continue to monitor,” Dr Suarez replied.

“So many variables, Jedikiah. The Lord Sogguth must have absolute faith in you to bring these plans of yours to fruition,” Dr. Menze said as they both walked down the hallway.

Jedikiah smirked as Dr. Menze’s vocal acknowledgement of his “Lord” Sogguth. He was never one for any type of religious or spiritual guidance, much less, being led by some entity pretending to be some metaphysical advisor. Known as the Core, The Heart or just plain Sogguth, it never mattered to him.

“As I’m sure I’ve explained plenty of times before, we happen to be on the same path when it comes to these telepaths. We have a use for each other’s goals. Your Lord Sogguth wants telepaths liquidated, and I want revenge upon a specific few, as well as the destruction of the Federation. The galaxies will be all the better for it once this happens,” Jedikiah said.

Dr. Menze’s brow furrowed. “Then what about those two advanced telepaths you had? You practically let them go without a fight.”

“Just part of the psychological warfare I’m waging against the Tomorrow People. Those two ATPs will have their own part to play in the coming months and years. The examinations and experiments I performed on them over 10,000 years ago will come to fruition within the year. And because they’ve only recently returned from their time in Earth’s past, well, let’s just say it was rather unexpected and fortuitous timing to find them so quickly since our last run-in,” Jedikiah clarified.

“Quite the many plate balancing you’re doing, Jedikiah,” Dr. Menze said.

“Undeniably so. Now to develop the next phase…hmmm…I seem to be developing a sense of humor Dr. Menze. We’re in the Next Phase Foundation and I stated “next phase.” This world wears on me, obviously. However, I regress; I’m assuming the satellite and matter transporter are still functioning?”

“They are, however, we’re not too sure how long the transporter will last,” Dr. Menze said.

“Yes, Dr. Suarez explained her fears of the equipment to me yesterday about this topic. I’m confident we’ll only require its use for a little longer. We’ll keep the long-distance jobs limited to the South Pacific Facility. While I can sympathize with the apes of this world of their fear of being taken over by these telepaths, I see no reason why they need to access this machine. We’ll completely destroy it once we’ve finished utilizing it,” Jedikiah stated.

“I shall let them know,” Dr. Menze said.

“No, I will see to that. Your time here is at an end. Your services are needed at the South Pacific Facility, to keep our special guests active. There’s a plane that is fueled and awaiting your presence at the airport in Frankfurt. After the activity of the past few days, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind the rest which a long flight can enable,” Jedikiah said.

Dr. Menze nodded. “Then my time here is at an end, Jedikiah. I take my leave of you. Don’t do what I would do if you’re alone with Dr. Suarez.”

Jedikiah crossed his arms as he observed his associate walk down the hall. He quickly wondered about the varied couplings the short doctor had in his miserable life, if any. He had almost told him to go about and get what he needed to satiate himself in that regard. Jedikiah was very certain that the doctor wouldn’t have long to indulge in those delights of the physical.

“Jedikiah.”

“Ah, yes. Dr. Suarez,” Jedikiah said as he turned to her in the hallway. “I believe it is time for the Tomorrow People to remain occupied for the balance of this week. I’ve finally started to make headway with John and will need for them to remain occupied, continue to plague our telepaths with the medusas; and even some of your mind serum-controlled individuals if you desire, per your own personal experiments. I want video of how they fight these creatures and attempts to save their brethren and these Earthers. I will also want a few of your people to place a specific timer at the home of this certain family,” Jedikiah said as he presented her with a photograph of the residence, it’s location written on the back.

“This is surprising, you’ve always said that threatening their families would not do much good,” Dr. Suarez said.

“I’ve become intrigued with your development of this mind-control serum. I’m curious as to whether or not your people can perform detailed work, and what better way than to conduct this type of technical experiment. We should maintain the chaotic environment the Tomorrow People are currently suffering under. And if it happens to kill some members of this family, so be it,” Jedikiah explained.

Dr. Suarez nodded. “Then it is very timely that I bring you these photographs of my own. I’ve told my followers to be on the lookout for some of these Tomorrow People which you’ve had descriptions of. These were taken in Frankfurt, just a few kilometers from here.”

Jedikiah took the photos from her, inspecting them. He immediately recognized the two familiar faces of Stephen Jameson and the young gypsy boy, Tyso Boswell. As he inspected the other photographs, he also recognized the face of Mike Bell, whose band had been playing locally in the past week; opening for some musician called Byron Lucifer. The last photo was of these same three, with an unfamiliar male walking along with them, away from the activity of the last medusa attack.

“I have heard that the United States managed to attain pictures of a few telepaths who had the foolhardiness to teleport to their highest office this past winter,” Jedikiah remarked as he inspected the pictures with government letters written on the side. 

“It was quite peculiar. My husband has connections to many authorities and civilians within many governments of the world and apparently, it seems only the United States and possibly Russia are the only ones with photos of telepaths. Whatever photographs which had been attained of these Tomorrow People by the United Kingdom governments, had vanished around late spring a few months ago; including written data and background on these children. It’s like they didn’t exist at all, at least within that official context,” Dr. Suarez commented.

Jedikiah nodded. “Yes, no doubt the Tomorrow People are exercising their abilities to erase whatever information these governments have acquired about them throughout the years.”

“Sounds like they are quite organized; as even an individual who could teleport would be challenged to go into some of these government information facilities,” Dr. Suarez remarked.

“I’ve yet to see who this boy and girl are, and who is this person?” Jedikiah demanded as he looked at another photograph.

“We compiled some local data and he appears to be Hans Schumacher; a native German whose family resides in the nearby village of Toppeil. My followers have also determined that the Boswell family has a farm just outside that same village. Apparently, they’ve been helping on the farm while the owner recuperates from a milady he has been suffering from for the past year.” Dr. Suarez commented as she watched him go through the photos again.

“Well…that is interesting,” Jedikiah said thoughtfully with a subtle delight in his tone. “Dr. Suarez, I want you to place a medusa in Frankfurt where this Mike and Byron are performing. I’m sure the other three will come once they see a whole auditorium of people going frenzied. I also want you to send a few of your associates to Toppeil. Make sure they visually look and act…out of place, while finding out about who specifically resides on this farm. Make sure they don’t overdo their role, but that it is just enough to bring at least a few of these telepaths to the village to investigate. Again, we’ll find out how detailed your guinea pigs’ minds can work while under your serum.”

“I’m sure I can arrange this. I have five who could easily fit the role of tourist. While I’m hesitant to utilize people in such a throwaway fashion, how they critically respond to aggressive stimuli should make it worthwhile. I shall let you know when things are in place, Jedikiah,” the scientist said.

“See that you do, Dr. Suarez,” Jedikiah said.

Jedikiah watched his some-time associate walk down the hall to prepare. Glancing at her well-proportioned, feminine physique, he wondered if Dr. Menze might be on to something regarding physical and biological interactions. Maybe once the full breadth of his long-term plan reached fruition, maybe he could conduct a more personal experiment with a female of this world. It was something to think about, but he was weary of distractions at this point. 

Getting back on mental track, Jedikiah went to his private quarters and into the adjoining room, shutting the door behind him. He brought himself up to a console and pushed a few buttons. The image of a familiar built robot propped up vertically on a gurney type cot shown on the screen from the South Pacific Facility. Numerous tubes and hoses of various life-giving fluids went in and out of the body. He silently gazed upon it. Memories coming to the fore.

You were weak. I shall not fall in that trap. But you, my robot friend, will still have your vengeance, one last time.

***

Frankfurt, Germany  
Main River Performance Venue

Tuesday evening

Everything had been going so well! Mike frustratingly thought as he continued to lead his mum and sister down the hallway. All three of them had been running only for a minute or two, but it seemed like forever.

“Down this way! Hurry!” Mike proclaimed.

Just fifteen minutes ago, him and his band had been performing their last song before Byron Lucifer would come to perform for the main part of the concert. Mike had been rocking on the drums, ‘getting into the green zone’ as one of his mates would say. They had barely finished their last set when at the time, it seemed like the audience was going more crazier than usual with the applause, screaming, and yelling; the norm at any music concert. But the yelling and screaming wouldn’t stop and Mike and his band had begun to get worried, when out of nowhere, a medusa appeared on the stage itself, while at the same time, members of the audience had begun to forcefully move past the security at the front of the stage. As soon as they started climbing crazily on the stage, Mike had ordered the band to leave the stage and head on back to the tour bus. With his mom and sister at the side of the stage, he quickly gathered them up and led them toward the backstage toward the rear alleyway where she had previously left her vehicle at.

“Keep running Mum! The car is around the corner! We’ll take care of this!” 

Mike was coaxing and practically pushing his family toward the direction where he knew they would be safe. The screams of the potential telepaths and medusas were fading as they continued to run. His sister, Ann, almost tripped and his mother helped her up quickly. Getting to the car, Mike practically shoved his sister in the passenger seat, his mother taking the driver’s side.

“Mike, come with us,” Deborah Bell said with a composed intensity.

“I can’t mum. Just go to the Boswell Farm in Toppeil, it’s not that far away from here, you have the directions. I’ll get to you soon,” Mike said as he took a glance at his sister’s worried look. “Both of you. Go ahead!”

“Be careful, Mike,” Deborah said to her only son.

“I will, mum!”

Mike banged on the top of the car as it pulled away. He admired how his mother had such a calm intensity to her, which was usually the case in situations such as this. He quickly drew out his stun gun, checking how much of the charge was left. There was a sudden noise which Mike snapped his head towards in fearful surprise. It had come from the direction that Tyso, Stephen, and Hans were, near the music venue.

[Stephen, what’s happening out there?]

Mike pathed.

Mike felt like he could pick up on Stephens telepathic response, but it continued to come in so garbled, he couldn’t make anything out from it. Mike knew between the medusa response of taking away their special powers and the extreme breakouts of any potential telepaths, he knew he would have to run back a part of the way. Still, he decided he would jaunt as much as he could before he couldn’t.

Mike reappeared to the most horrific noise he had ever encountered. He automatically put his hands to his ears, immediately realizing that it was a telepathic scream and that the physical action would not do him any good. He did his best to put up telepathic blockers to stem down the noise, but even that only worked minimally. An explosion of new sounds prompted him to involuntarily duck, as he saw windows from every direction and floor explode outward to the street. As he ran for cover, he could see the chaos on this part of the block as people were running in all directions, desperate to evade the falling glass. 

Desperate to keep the panicked individuals from getting hurt, Mike purposely used his telekinesis to push the falling glass toward the closest buildings. It wasn’t much, but the act did prevent glass from falling on the whole street, just splaying about a few feet beyond the building they had come from. The people who mostly got cut or injured were the ones who were still the closest to any building where the falling glass had come from, and while Mike was readying for another telekinetic push, he realized the screaming had stopped.

Mike felt he could move much quicker without the constant yelling going on in his head. He took quick stock of his surroundings, peripherally catching people running or assisting the injured. He immediately began looking for Stephen, Hans, and Tyso, catching the presence of two across the street. Making sure everything was as normal as it could be; he quickly ran over to their position, Stephen and Hans performing CPR on the fallen person.

Mike observed silently along with a few other bystanders, worried looks on their faces. Realizing there was nothing he could do at the moment, he looked for Tyso, whom it immediately spied across another part of the street. Walking briskly, he headed toward him. When he finally was standing by his side, he noticed another pair of people, also performing CPR on another fallen individual. 

Mike let out a thankful sigh. “You okay Tyso?”

“I killed it,” Tyso said softly.

Mike narrowed his eyes as he followed Tyso’s gaze toward a fallen and destroyed piano. Underneath were what had been left of a medusa.

“I’m sure you didn’t mean it Tyso,” Mike said.

Tyso shook his head. “You don’t understand, Mike. I’ve come into contact with medusas before in a controlled medical environment a few years back. These medusas we’ve been fighting for the past few days…there’s something…unnatural about them, nothing sentient about them. I explained this to Elizabeth and the others earlier.”

Mike was somewhat taken aback by Tyso’s upset tone in his voice; as the young gypsy boy was one of the rare telepaths who had experience and who could kill certain types of animals, depending on their level of sentiency. Tyso had only killed one other medusa prior to today, but the combined total of deaths these creatures and their victims these creatures had been causing, along with the medusas themselves combusting in sudden flame was more likely affecting Tyso more than the others. Before he could respond, Stephen and Hans had come up to them, vocally ordering them to leave the local premises. He noticed Stephen also had the same emotion in his tone, having him realize that their life-saving techniques had failed on the young girl they had been attempting to revive.

“We should go back inside. Kim and Warren appeared with more tranquilizers for the medusas,” Hans said.

“Warren and Kim showed up? I didn’t realize they were better. I’ll come along with you,” Mike said.

Leaving Stephen and Tyso to their own secure area, Mike and Hans ran back toward the backstage, eventually coming to the main stage. There were still plenty of crowd milling about in confusion and disarray at the unexpected turnabout of the concert. They recognized Warren and Kim using telekinesis to hold back what seemed to be a dozen or so people who were attempting to come after them.

“Why aren’t they using their stun guns?” Hans asked as he began to take his out.

“Don’t know, we’ll ask later. They might still be recovering from the past couple days. Put your setting at three-quarters strength,” Mike ordered.

The two telepaths then immediately began to fire at the crowd that had been attempting to surround the two late arriving telepaths. 

Warren saw Mike and Hans and immediately ordered Kim to back out of range of their field of fire. After watching that half of the attackers had fallen, the rest had retreated back. He noticed there was something very off-kilter with these specific people. It was at that time that the remaining six decided to turn toward Mike and Hans and quickly began to run after them all at once.

“Warren, instigate maneuver kinetic 3!” Kim ordered.

Just as the crazed group began to overtake Hans and Mike, they suddenly saw the mob rise above the ground and quickly fly back the way they came, overtaking and passing Warren and Kim, and crashing into various stage equipment and sound systems. Warren and Kim came up to them, placing themselves in between and ordered them into a rotating, four direction defense mode. 

[[Any medusas or weird people coming around?]]

Warren asked.

[Not seeing anyone]

Mike said.

[Why are we talking telepathically when we’re next to each other?]

Hans asked.

[[Making sure there really aren’t any medusas; if there were, we wouldn’t be able to hear each other]]

Kim replied.

After another minute, the group of four discontinued their defense; still wary of any surprises, but hoping that everything had finally settled down.

“Wow, you two are like…awesome,” Hans said in apparent awe. “You threw those people like it was nothing.”

“Nothing that a little tactical telekinetic force can do,” Warren said.

“We heard about what was happening and we decided you could use a hand, just in case,” Kim said.

“Yeah, we did. This is unbelievable. I’m starting to believe that this Jedikiah knows who we are,” Mike said worriedly.

Kim nodded. “Indeed, the fact that medusas came here tonight when you, Hans and the others were here is too much of a coincidence. I’m thinking you and the others should jaunt back to Havenshire and stay there for a bit.”

“You might be right. But my family is here. I told them to go to Toppeil. They should be safe there, right?” Mike asked.

Hans spoke up. “I’m thinking they should. Both attacks in Frankfurt were within a mile of each other. They haven’t gone anywhere else.”

“I’m going to suggest that Elizabeth have all of you come back, but I’m not sure what plans she has for you all here in Frankfurt. Okay, go to Toppeil, take everyone with you. Look after your families there, until Elizabeth comes with a clearer plan,” Kim said.

“You’re not going to force me to come back?” Mike asked in a surprised tone.

Warren shook his head. “Yeah, well, we’re actually not supposed to be here either. We really went against Dr. Wilson’s medical orders on this one. We’re still not fully in the loop about the overall tactical condition Elizabeth has initiated. We just wanted to make sure all of you were able to get out of this chaotic situation here. Let’s get to the others, see how they’re doing outside.”

For the next five minutes, all six telepaths reviewed what had happened with this latest attack from the medusas and the peculiar actions of some individuals from the audience. Stephen had managed to acquire some biological matter from the medusas, which he had wrapped in a bubble gum wrapper and had put them in a glass bottle he had found, giving the contents to Kim.

“Dr. Wilson is still taking samples, correct?” Stephen asked Warren.

Warren nodded. “Yeah, she is. Sorry you weren’t able to save that person, Stephen,” Warren said as he tucked the item into his front pocket.

“Actually, the paramedics were, but from what I heard, he’s still in critical. I’m going to follow along, see if I might be able to do anything. I overheard which hospital they’ll be taking him to,” Stephen said.

“We should come along,” Hans said.

Stephen shook his head. “No, I want you and Tyso to go with Mike back to Toppeil. We need to make sure the families are in no danger. I would like to think they’re not, but we should make sure.”

“That’s good, Stephen. I’ll let my band know that I’m going to check on my mum. Things are going to be a bit crazy for a while anyway so they shouldn’t take no never mind to what I’m doing,” Mike said.

Stephen observed the uncharacteristic tiredness from Warren and Kim. “You two don’t look so good. Maybe you should go with Mike and the others.”

“No, we’ll be fine. We got jaunting bands so TIM can jaunt us back. We’re not totally neglecting the doctor’s orders and we figured we might need the jaunting boost after helping you guys out,” Warren said.

“I get the feeling you two are going to get a true what for from Kenny’s mum, then. You know she insists on people following her medical orders to the letter,” Stephen said

“Oh yes,” Warren said wearily.

“Anything you want us to tell Elizabeth when we go back?” Kim asked as she wrapped the jaunting band around her wrist.

“Just let her know we fought back as best we could. Mike and the others are going to Toppeil to check on our families, I’m headed to the hospital…hoping against hope that the doctors can keep this teenager alive,” Stephen said.

“Right, come along, Warren. Time we reported our findings to Elizabeth and face the music with Dr. Wilson,” Kim said with false cheer.

“Oh…joy,” Warren said with a very droll tone.

“Well, hopefully some of these medusa skin flakes and this needle-type appendage will help with her research to bring the attention to a minimum when it comes to you two,” Tyso said.

“We’ll see. Watch yourselves,” Kim said as she touched her fingers to her band.

The four watched as Warren and Kim disappeared from view.

Mike took out a small device, hearing its beeps and seeing a small image on its mini-screen.

“Everything okay with your family, Mike?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, they’re still traveling, Stephen. Thanks for asking. I told them to go to the Boswell Farm in Toppeil. I said I would go meet them there when I could,” Mike said as he observed the small dot, which recognized his mother’s car on the map display.

Stephen nodded. “And we will. It should only take them about thirty minutes to get there, the way traffic is usually at this time, right Hans?”

“That’s right,” Hans replied.

Tyso continued to shake his head as the foursome quickly walked out the area. “There’s something unnatural about the medusas, Stephen. We should talk to TIM right away.”

Stephen caught the distress in friend’s tone and assured him that they would talk with the biotronic computer. They had been fighting medusas for a few days now, and it was becoming apparent that these battles were wearing on them all, mentally and physically. 

“For now, all of you go to Toppeil. Make sure Mike’s mum and sister arrive safely. Get some rest. I’ll be at the hospital they’re taking the unconscious girl to. I will be in touch,” Stephen said.

The three telepaths listened to Stephen’s orders and went back inside, Mike having to tell his band what he was up to and where he was going. Stephen in the meantime, took off in the opposite direction, walking down another part of the alley. He was becoming concerned that he wasn’t doing enough on his own. Even with Hans, they all were capable of repelling these medusa attacks, but the odd and dangerous way the dozen or so people from the audience were stalking and threatening Hans and Mike earlier, this was something totally new. He felt like all they had been able to do was react and see people die because of it. It was distressing.

Coming up on an isolated part of the alley, he quickly looked around before touching his jaunting band and disappeared from the vicinity.

***

The Lighthouse, Havenshire Estate  
Northern Scotland

Wednesday

Warren and Kim were standing at the top of the Lighthouse, gazing out at the controlled chaos of the ocean waves crashing far below them. Both were tired and still recovering from their physical ordeal from Chicago of the past five days since they were rescued, but lost John in the process. Having used their special powers to come to the aid of their friends in Frankfurt the night prior, had tired them out more than they had anticipated, earning a combination of stern rebuke and empathy from Dr. Wilson. A noise from behind caused Warren to turn around to find Stephen and Elizabeth coming toward them, cups of something steaming from their hands.

“Cocoa?” Elizabeth asked Warren.

Warren took the offering from her, his face contorted into a most curious reaction. “Not tea? I always figured at intense times like this, us Britons would go for tea, every time.”

Elizabeth took a sip, enjoying the warmness of it. “’us Britons’?” I thought you were American?”

“Just on my dad’s side,” Warren said. “My mom was born and raised in England.”

“How is everyone doing, Elizabeth?” Kim asked.

“As well as can be expected. Everyone is a bit on edge. There have been a few medusa sightings but by the time we arrive, they’ve somehow either destroyed themselves or the person who was affected by them has died. This has truly been a tragic six days,” Elizabeth said.

“Being that it’s the sixth day now, hopefully it’ll be quiet and we can figure out what is going on,” Warren said absently, taking a sip from the warm liquid.

“If we could just capture one of those medusas, TIM and Staarla could figure out what makes them tick. I left Mike at the hospital in Frankfurt to continue monitoring the teen whose still in a coma from last night,” Stephen said frustratingly.

“Well, at least that person is holding on. We haven’t had anyone who was a potential telepath survive their encounters with a medusa yet,” Elizabeth said.

“Well, I thought medusas could only eat the brains of telepaths and keep them from accessing their special powers. I’ve never heard of a medusa causing such violent breakouts that they kill the person who’s trying to come into their abilities. Hopefully, Dr. Wilson has been able to come up with something from the various biological skin samples that have been provided from each place where an attack took place,” Warren said.

“TIM, Staarla, Dr. Wilson, and Aisha believe that someone may have altered the genetic makeup of these medusas. We still don’t know where they’re coming from,” Stephen said with an obvious tone of anger. “I’m so sick of Jedikiah attacking us from out of the blue.”

Kim let out an ironic laugh. “We can associate with that feeling. Warren and I encountered him twice within our personal year, with the first time having to deal with his presence for months. He seems to really have a thing about killing or at the very least, experimenting on all telepaths, to the point of madness. The things he…did to us…I feel like he violated us in some way. Oh, I know TIM and Dr. Wilson gave us a clean bill of health and all, and the likely suspicion that he captured us just to get to John. But…I just don’t know.”

The small group saw anguish briefly envelope the young woman’s features.

Warren saw this and protectively placed a hand on her shoulder, which Kim responded to by absently placing her hand on his. Quickly, she turned to face Elizabeth and Stephen.

“So, was it a combination of medusas and barlumin that incapacitated Warren and me? Has TIM or Staarla been able to find out from where?” Kim demanded.

Stephen nodded. “With the equipment on the Watchdog Station, TIM and Staarla have helped confirm it was a radiation beam of concentrated barlumin, aimed specifically where you and Warren were. Much like the beam Elizabeth and I used when the Denegeli were swarming.”

“I read the reports on that. The Saps fighting over blue and green colors; you put the whole planet into REM sleep so the Denegeli could retrieve all the violent energy needed to leave Earth. But I thought the weapon you used was on the Skylab and that disintegrated in Earth’s orbit back in…this past July, I believe,” Kim said.

“Well, we did access it one last time, helping Hsui-Tai escape from the Chinese army,” Elizabeth explained.

Warren cocked his head slightly. “The Shansuu Project, right? Hsui-Tai directed that development to assist getting the children back to their families.”

“I wonder if Jedikiah and his allies were able to copy what you and Elizabeth had done,” Kim wondered.

“We should’ve dismantled it after the first time we used it. We only left it up there because the United States had been debating what to do with the satellite, leaving it in a type of mothball state; we also accessed it one other time after you and the others went missing, years before Hsui-Tai’s mission. But John said it was burned out after this current usage and the Skylab would be disintegrating in the atmosphere within that upcoming month anyhow. We should’ve just disassembled it after we used it,” Elizabeth said, regret coming to her features.

“You think that’s when Jedikiah and whatever allies he’s been working with got the visual plans for it?” Warren asked.

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, her head slowly shaking back and forth. “I don’t know, Warren.”

Warren could clearly see that Elizabeth was showing some stress and strain from the past few days since John had been captured. While clearly, both her and Stephen working together was to an advantage, it couldn’t have been easy for any of them to deal with and feel responsible for the many deaths so far. 

“With Jedikiah and the people he’s been working with, who knows when it could’ve been put up. TIM has already verified that no spacecraft were in the vicinity when it happened, leading us to be certain that it was a satellite that’s already been in orbit. We just don’t know which one,” Elizabeth said.

“We should find it soon. This could be a continuing threat to any telepath on Earth, if Jedikiah is able to utilize this weapon with such pinpoint accuracy against us. Now that TIM and Dr. Wilson are satisfied that Jedikiah didn’t brainwash Kim and I in any way and getting a relatively clean bill of health, we get to do some searching,” Warren mulled thoughtfully.

“Using the Starbird?” Elizabeth asked.

“Sure. The aerial craft does have mining lasers to cut through rock, I’m sure they have enough strength to destroy whatever satellite is up there causing this havoc,” Warren replied.

|Tomorrow People, I need everyone to come to the Lab. This is most urgent|

[On our way, TIM]

Stephen said.

The four telepaths jaunted back to the Lab, TIM directing them to the far-right wall video monitor they would have to look at. It took only a few more moments for the rest of the telepaths on the Havenshire premises to appear, either through one of the two doorways physically leading to and from the Lab, or via jaunting pad. 

The part of the Lab they were at had a more at-home living room feel to it. There was a brown carpet which took up the majority of the specific area the large flat screen video monitor was situated within. Stereo speakers were placed on either side of the monitor, and home-type furniture such as a few couches and recliner chairs, giving this part of the Lab the impression that the area could mainly be used as a way to unwind, watch movies, or keep up on current events from a more relaxed position of comfort. However, physical and mental comfort were the furthest things on the minds of the fifteen telepaths, practically crammed into this specific area, as they watched TIM’s video. Dr. Wilson and Aisha hung back a bit, while the holographic image of Staarla passively looked on.

The biotronic computer described the latest details of various local broadcasts of teenagers and adults acting out in dangerous ways and performing violent acts of vandalized destruction. 

“I hate that we can’t keep up on these attacks. TIM, how long ago have these incidents happened?” Elizabeth asked.

|The attack in Cardiff has already finished, with the teenager having already been taken to the local hospital while the one in London is happening now. Mike is still observing the individual at the local Frankfurt hospital from yesterday’s attack and supplying information to us as much as he can without being noticed|

Elizabeth thought quickly, then turned to Stephen. “Can you, Tyso, and Hans go to the hospital and work on keeping this person alive? Having survived this long, he’s the only one at this time whom I believe has a fighting chance.”

Stephen understood why Elizabeth had picked them, as they were all fluent in the German language since Hans’s breakout; comfortable with the varied German dialects needed to communicate with the people in the hospital.

“We can. I’ve been working on an idea on how we can stay in the vicinity for a while. We’ll get ahold of Mike. C’mon you two,” Stephen ordered to Tyso and Hans as they began to prep themselves with stun guns. 

Once ready, they quick paced to the jaunting pad and disappeared from view.

“Right then. We have two other places we need to get to; London and Cardiff. We’ll have to split in groups. Carol, take Kenny, Dana, and Autumn to Cardiff; I’ll take Maeve, Muirne, and Alexio to London,” Elizabeth ordered.

“Should we try and jaunt the individual here and have Dr. Wilson take a look at him…or her?” Dana asked.

Dr. Wilson spoke up quickly. “As much as I would like to check any of the kids suffering from these medusa attacks, we’re not sure what jaunting will do to the victim. And we still don’t know for certain if the kids being affected are suffering this way because they are in the throes of being in a forced breakout, or if it’s just a condition associated with the creature. Observations strongly suggest they are potential Tomorrow People, but I can also think of a few other reasons why it’s only affected them.”

“Could you come with us, instead?” Dana asked, a somewhat desperate tone in his voice.

“I will be staying here or with Elizabeth’s group. One of the incidents currently going on is in London. Since I’m officially a doctor in England and have a more immediate connection with the medical community there, I have a much better chance of observing and helping the child there, provided they take the individual to one of the hospitals I work at,” Dr. Wilson explained as she turned to face one of TIM’s lit ceiling bulbs. “TIM, are you able to possibly get into the computers of any of the London hospitals to allow me access, if needed?”

|I should not have a problem with this, Dr. Wilson|

Elizabeth gave a brief glimpse to Carol, who looked at her younger sister with some distress. She came to a quick decision. “Dana, why don’t you come with us and you can watch Dr. Wilson perform her medical expertise. Alexio, you go with Carol’s group.”

Elizabeth caught the slight appreciative smile Carol had given her and gave her a slight nod in affirmation.

“You’re forgetting about a few other advanced telepaths who can give you a hand also,” Warren interrupted.

“No. Mentally, you may be fit, but your bodies are still recovering from the effects of barlumin as well as whatever those medusas did to you. Besides, I think you could be of more valuable help with Andrew and Jennifer whom I need to get the Starbird ready to fly. I’m sure we can use the ship’s capabilities to take out the satellite that dealt you two with the barlumin radiation in the first place,” Elizabeth explained.

“We should be able to put the engine back together fairly soon,” Andrew spoke up helpfully.

Dr. Wilson gave Warren and Kim a stern, focused look. “I’ve already stated that you two should not use your abilities for at least another 24 hours. You went against my orders last night when you foolishly jaunted to Frankfurt to help Mike and the others with the medusa attacks. The only reason you two are alive and recovered as you have so far, is because of your stronger physical and mental constitution of being advanced telepaths. You need to rest. I would think your talents could be much better utilized helping TIM find where this satellite is or to finding John, instead of inadvertently using your powers to fix this spacecraft you have.”

Warren had a full-on retort in response to the physician’s terse response, but thought better of it. Now wasn’t the time to have an argument which wouldn’t benefit anyone.

“Kartika, I’ll need for you to get a matter transporter; and I’ll need everyone to have a stun gun on their person,” Elizabeth said with a firm and solid tone in her voice. “Along with the generically-made tranquilizers, I’m hoping these will keep the medusas’ abilities negated since we’re out of the official Federation sanctioned medusa tranquilizers. Regardless, be careful and no unnecessary chances. Is that understood?”

Everybody vocally acknowledged the former Federation ambassador’s orders. 

“Right, now listen to me. We’re all tired, emotionally and physically. But like before, we do the best we can and work on saving as many of these potential telepaths as possible. We’re not used to any of the victims surviving this long; Carol, you do whatever it takes to save this person in Cardiff. As for the rest of us, we’ll do what we can. Let’s get to it,” Elizabeth added.

Carol’s group went first, followed by Elizabeth’s who took along Dr. Wilson. She told Autumn she would be with them momentarily. 

Once everyone left, Elizabeth released a focused breath as she regarded Warren and Kim. “It wasn’t my intention to leave you two behind.”

“You don’t owe us any explanation, Elizabeth,” Kim said.

“Indeed. We’ll continue to work at figuring out where John and that satellite is. Don’t know how, but then we won’t know until we start, so we’ll get cracking on that,” Warren said.

Elizabeth gave the two a quick appreciative look, and unexpectedly gave them both a quick, but intense hug, before retrieving her own stun gun. She briskly went to the jaunting pad and disappeared from their view.

“Okay, let’s get started, Jennifer. I’m thinking….what, 12 hours to put the parts back together?” Andrew asked.

|It should be less time if we go by the old schematics|

Staarla added.

“Yes, but then we won’t be able to build in the new modifications. There’s a reason we used sub-molecular manipulation to make better parts, Staarla,” Andrew reminded the holographic AI.

“Will it affect how the Starbird operates?” Warren asked.

“Of course. The parts we made and cleaned will allow the Starbird to operate much more streamlined, and we suspect its speed capabilities will be increased in the atmosphere and in space,” Jennifer stated.

“How long would it take to put everything back together without doing all the extra,” Warren asked.

Andrew sighed, “Just a few hours at most.”

“I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say that we value your initiative and teamwork, but we could use the Starbird if anything goes amiss, sooner rather than later. You can work on the cleaning and replacement of old parts later when this current situation is resolved,” Warren said firmly.

There had been a slight disappointment registering on the two faces of the self-proclaimed engineers of the Starbird. However, it quickly dissipated when Andrew took lead and shook it off. The two young telepaths went to the jaunting pad and disappeared.

“I think we took a bit of the thunder out of them,” Kim said as she began to feel slightly sorry for the two young engineers-in-training.

“Autumn and I have been keeping track of their ongoing maintenance. The Starbird is in much better shape than it was when we first started piloting her. They’ll be just fine and so will the ship’s functions. But if we need the ship, better to have a craft performing at its regular specs at a moment’s notice sooner, rather than having a craft with superior modification later; besides, the Starbird could be a game-changer in everything that’s been going on lately,” Warren explained. 

Kim nodded. “So, better to have access to the ship at seventy-five percent capacity at this moment, instead of one hundred percent capacity a week or so from now.”

“Exactly,” Warren said as he slowly moved his fingers through his very short hair, looking at Kim. 

Kim regarded Warren as she bade him to take a seat at the table. “You’re anxious.”

Warren shrugged his shoulders as he observed a cup of hot tea which TIM materialized in front of him. “Just worried about John. We’ve dealt with Jedikiah and he wasn’t just a walk in the park. The guy is truly a psycho-villain.”

Kim inwardly recalled the experiments Jedikiah had performed on them while captured and enslaved by the Kulthan.

|Warren, Kim, nobody could have foreseen this coming. Jedikiah had not been heard from for years. The assumption was he had ceased to be operational|

“Well TIM. I’m not feeling too helpful at the moment,” Warren said.

“Then let’s nip that negative feeling in the bud. Andrew, Jennifer, and Staarla can take care of the Starbird. In the meantime, we can bring up all the information we can about this Next Phase Foundation and help TIM find where this satellite is. I have a few ideas which could help us speed this process along,” Kim said.

Warren narrowed his eyes. “Is there a reason why Elizabeth and Stephen haven’t sent anyone to the Frankfurt Facility?”

“I heard there was too much government anxiety at the moment. Possibly on the shoot first, ask questions later variety; probably related to that IRA terrorist bomb in Warrenpoint and Mullaghmore that killed Lord Mountbatten and many of his family which they’re having a funeral for today, it’s got certain government agencies on edge,” Kim said.

Warren took a sip of his tea as he nodded his head. “And the world keeps turning. Okay, let’s get to it, then. TIM, get us everything you know about this Dr. Valeria Suarez and this Next Phase Foundation she’s been running, particularly the one in Frankfurt.”

“I have one better, you go through the information regarding the Next Phase Foundation, and I’ll look up Dr. Suarez’s personal background. Between these two sets of information, we should have a better grasp of what she’s into currently within the medical community,” Kim stated.

Warren nodded and automatically gave Kim a two-fingered salute.

“You’re never done that to me before,” Kim said with slight surprise.

“Yeah…imagine that. I must finally like you, then. Let’s get to it,” Warren said with an exaggerated rolling of the eyes.

“Smartass,” Kim said in an authentic mocking tone.

|Retrieving the information you need, now|

TIM said.

***

John woke up suddenly, remembering the nightmare he just had. He drowsily wiped his hand over his face, removing the sweat from surface features.

This is getting tiring. Why am I having all these nightmares? John thought frustratingly.

This last dream had been a doozy; all his friends were being tortured by Jedikiah and the few who had managed to escape his clutches had attempted to get help from the Federation but that galaxy’s wide entity had turned their backs on them.

Before John could rise up from his bed, he suddenly heard a loud ruckus from outside his room. Voices and yelling and the sounds of loud action brought his body up quickly. Suddenly a loud object slammed into the door, followed by the sound of something sliding down it. John slowly got up, unsure of what to do, when the door quickly swung open. 

“Warren! My God, you’re here!”

“Let’s go, times a wasting! Stephen and Tyso are holding off Jedikiah’s minions. We gotta go!” Warren exclaimed.

“Right, you don’t have to tell me twice,” John said as he sprinted out the door with his long-time friend.

The two telepaths ran down the corridor towards the sounds of chaos and fighting. As they rounded the corner, John could see Stephen firing his stun gun and taking a few of the nameless “minions” down for the count. 

“John, good to see you’re still getting around. Ready to leave?” Stephen shouted as he pegged another of Jedikiah’s associates down.

“Of course, but I don’t have a jaunting band….I won’t be able to jaunt very far,” John said.

“No worries, I got one,” Tyso said as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a familiar wrist band.

It was at that moment which one of Jedikiah’s associates fired his weapon, striking Tyso and causing him to lurch unexpectedly into the nearby wall. John looked in terror as he saw the still opened eyes of the young gypsy boy, unblinking and unmoving. He was roughly grabbed by Warren, who was looking at him directly in the face.

“We don’t have time, he’s gone. We gotta get going, now!” Warren insisted as he forced John to get moving to an adjacent hallway.

John was about to protest about leaving Tyso when he noticed the new telepath, Hans, also lying on the floor nearby. The young boy was also unmoving and lain in an awkward position which was the norm when a body was hit by a projectile.

“Get him out of here, Warren! I’m right behind you!” Stephen yelled.

John was getting emotionally distressed at the loss of Tyso and Hans, while still physically trying to keep up with Warren. He quickly looked back to make sure Stephen was still with them. Once they got outside, Warren pushed John toward what looked to be a pile of stuffed bags. For a split second, John was thankful that the landing was soft. He looked up to see Warren take cover, as had Stephen. He noticed the fearful determination of his friends, realizing that something seemed to be amiss. Before he could dwell on it more, a familiar voice came from the front.

“Lower your weapons Tomorrow People. You have lost.”

John recognized the voice of Jedikiah and as he repositioned himself to look up towards to where his enemy was, he heard a gunshot, followed by the sound of a body hitting the pavement. He focused his attention to Jedikiah and what looked to be well-dressed government agents surrounding him; but terrifyingly, he also noticed the familiar shape of Kim Sterling, laying on the pavement. Again, seeing a precious friend….unmoving and unblinking. 

“No…this can’t be happening. No…”

“We should’ve listened to you, John,” Warren said.

John looked at his oldest friend in slight confusion. 

“We should’ve left the Earth when you told us to leave. You said Jedikiah knew where we were but we insisted on rescuing you. They found us…they found us all. Damn!”

John could hear the anguish in Warren’s voice, Stephen who was just at a five-meter distance also released a hissing sound at being found.

“Well, they’re not taking me without a fight!” Warren yelled.

Using a familiar military cry, Warren suddenly leaped out from behind his cover and used his stun gun on the people in front of him. John watched in horror as his friend hadn’t even covered half the distance when he was also felled by multiple shots; he watched as his friend’s body contorted unnaturally with each hit of bullets until finally, Warren went down…never to get up again.

Stephen quickly got up, making a show of throwing his stun gun to the side. “We surrender! We give up! We…”

The government agents didn’t allow Stephen to finish as he was shot directly in the head. The sound of the single gun firing was the loudest that John had ever heard in his life, as he watched the absolute last actions of his faithful friend Stephen slowly fall to the ground. 

John could only stare in shock, so much so that he didn’t hear footsteps coming to him. Eventually realizing that they had stopped, he looked up, astonished to see Major Ann Turner and Tricia Conway. Major Turner was dressed in her usual military garb but what astonished John was the way Tricia was dressed in clothes she had usually worn when she worked for the SIS under Colonel Masters. He watched as she quietly mouthed an apology before Jedikiah viciously put his hands on her head and roughly twisted it to one side, hearing the sounds of snapping bone as she unceremoniously crumbled to the ground. He could only watch in anguish, as he forced himself to rise to his feet, confronting Major Turner face to face.

“You should’ve left while you had the chance, John,” the female officer stated simply.

John watched as she suddenly aimed her weapon at his head; before he could even exclaim anything, he heard the shot and the image of the Lighthouse came to his mind, a figure he couldn’t recognize standing to its side, before intense white light immediately enveloped him.

It conceivably took John a full minute to realize that he was back in his room when he slowly opened his eyes for the nth time. Bad dreams, again. He barely had time to recognize this when his arms were roughly grabbed by the same nameless men who had strapped him in the chair, when…hours…days ago? 

John was tired and not only his body, but his mental facilities also. He seemed to be suffering in every way conceivable, as even sleep refused to give him much solace, with all the nightmares he had been having. For a split second, he wondered if he was still dreaming, until Jedikiah came into the room, looking at him in a peculiar way. Once the two men left the room, Jedikiah took a seat, studying him.

“Nightmares, John? Being that you are a prisoner of mine, I can’t help but look upon this as a normal thing.”

John could make out the slow smirk developing on his enemy’s features. “I suppose you would.” 

“You have to understand, John. When I was found in that pyramid, certain mechanical systems had been damaged affecting my emotions and motivations to a most, careless extreme. I too, had nightmares being inside that sarcophagus for all those centuries. My brain…basically immersed in long expired fluids all those millenia. I believe the only reason I was able to survive that long was because of my extreme focus to take my revenge on you all. I don’t have nightmares now…not anymore. Believe me, when I say I have full control over my mental processes,” Jedikiah proclaimed.

“You are obviously mental, Jedikiah. You will be stopped, and sent to a Federation facility to atone for your crimes,” John said tiredly.

“Your Federation is run by decrepit dust maggots, and govern on antiquated concepts. What would one expect from an institution which has run on these same legalities for over 100,000 years? An old dog unable to progress to new tricks. Seriously, John, what makes you think you can lead your Tomorrow People into a new age, when that age is dying? Tomorrow People…what possessed you to come up with such a self-important name?” Jedikiah asked tauntingly.

“It would’ve been too arrogant to call ourselves homo-superior,” John said.

“Arrogant, yes; however, better to be arrogant and truthful instead of soft and full of falsehood,” Jedikiah said.

“And I presume you think of yourself as virtuous and honest?” John asked sarcastically.

“I do what must be done, for the betterment of the known galaxies, who have been forced to adhere to telepathic authority. Much like you will force your people to take over this world when enough of you develop; if you’re allowed to, that is. There seem to be quite a few government agencies with a particular interest in your actions and motivations,” Jedikiah said.

John was just quiet, listening to the ranting of his captor. Trying to get a feel for where he was and how he could contact the others.

“The Federation is so mired in their self-righteous yolk, I suppose 100,000 years should be plenty of time to erase their crimes and rigid totalitarian schemes against non-telepaths within their control,” Jedikiah ranted.

“You truly are mad,” John said.

“You truly are a fool if you believe the Federation cares about your world,” Jedikiah responded back.

It was at this point that Jedikiah reached across the table and abruptly slapped John across the face, forcing his captive’s head back a bit. Jedikiah noticed the shock on his captive’s features. He continued to observe as he stepped back, a scowl on his face.

“Do not ever forget that, John. I can strike you down whenever you get too foolish, or terminate you with but an order given at a moment’s notice,” Jedikiah growled

John looked back at his captor, feeling a trickle of blood escaping from a corner of his mouth. “Too afraid to finish the job yourself?”

Jedikiah stared down at his captive, a slow smile coming to his features. “Very good, John. Looks like you still have some fight left in you. Still, maybe you should consider moving your Tomorrow People off world. In my opinion, even if the Federation doesn’t care about this measly world, they would still take all you lot in. Have a better life, I suppose. Could truly get you away from me and your untrustworthy governments. Something to think about, I would think.”

John laid his head back on the cot. He was worried as to how Jedikiah seemed to know things about him and the Federation. Of course, it could always be some manipulating and untruthful words to keep him confused. Another thought had come to him from his last dream; as he could’ve sworn he saw the image of Dana standing at the Lighthouse just before he had woken up. John knew that Jedikiah was doing something to him, but with the absence of the shape-changing robot’s usual headband to keep from calling out, he just couldn’t figure out what it was. And John felt that he would have to find out soon, before things got worse for his friends…and himself.

***

Jedikiah felt the head band rub against his forehead as it was removed from his person. He opened his eyes to perceive Dr. Suarez gazing down upon his seated form. “Dr. Suarez, this is an unexpected pleasure.”

“One of my associates is checking on the readouts of John’s dreams and brain activity. There seemed to be a discrepancy with which seemed out of place,” Dr. Suarez explained.

“Has a telepath managed to make communications with him?” Jedikiah said as he was given a glass of water.

“We don’t believe so. We’ve gone through the checklist and as far as we can tell, it was probably a burst of adrenaline from one of his medusa-induced nightmares he experienced,” Dr. Suarez said.

“Then this is a good thing, doctor. We can’t tip our hand just yet on John’s location.

“Call me Eris, Jedikiah. Dr. Suarez I usually associate with my stepfather,” the scientist said.

Jedikiah stood up to his full height as he contemplated her suggestion. “’Eris’…the Greek goddess of strife and discord. With how you’ve been organizing the Medusa Project, I can see how this suits you.”

“Originally I came up with it as a way to combine my first and last names; but I have grown to appreciate the complexity of the name these past few years,” Eris replied.

“Excellent. How are our pets doing in the world?”

“Doing what they’ve been genetically programmed to do. Unfortunately, they still seem to die as soon as they force a potential telepath to breakout. Also, the custodian has expired, as well as the medusa who put him in that state. I’ve been keeping track of the one potential telepath in Frankfurt from the utilization of my later genetically altered medusa, but it doesn’t look like he’s going to make it. The same four telepaths have been attempting to use their special powers to keep him alive but they’re only preventing the inevitable,” Dr. Suarez stated.

“It appears you have two types of genetically altered…medusa strains; one in which both medusa and telepath die, and one wherein the telepath could conceivably live, but the medusa dies,” Jedikiah mulled over this new information.

“I feel I’m close to discovering a way to alter the medusas so they won’t kill themselves when attacking a potential or fully emerged telepath. I will continue to refine the process, but I’m close. I’m thinking once this is accomplished, the medusa can live, as well as the telepath, but without their abilities,” Dr. Suarez said.

“No powers? How interesting. Have you been able to verify this?” Jedikiah asked.

“We will not be able to confirm the data until we utilize this aspect of the experiment…basically, we need a telepath to survive,” Dr. Suarez said.

“I see,” Jedikiah said, a very subtle disappointment crossing his features.

Dr. Suarez continued, “Then I believe what I have to say next should be of interest to you. From my associates at the hospital here in Frankfurt, we have been able to keep an eye on this Mike Bell. My associates have confirmed that his family has come down from England to watch him perform. Since our attacks began, they’ve been staying with the Boswell and Schumacher families in Toppeil. We could easily have them as our guinea pigs, they meet the perfect specifications needed.”

“Excellent, Eris. Tell your associates to stand by. We will instigate this part of the plan within the day. In the meantime, have them keep an eye on this foursome. We might have to entice them to stay within the boundaries we need them in with a medusa to insure they’re in Toppeil when we initiate the experiment,” Jedikiah said.

Dr. Suarez regarded the immersed telepath in the sensory deprivation tank. “Shall I have my team take him out?”

Jedikiah nodded his head. “Yes, see to it Eris. Consciously, he should be of no problem, provided you keep a few medusas near him. Things will be happening very fast once we’ve let John back out in the open. The sensory deprivation kept him from utilizing his special powers, preventing his friends from finding him.”

“I understand. Once we let the proverbial genie out of the bottle, everyone will know,” Dr. Suarez said.

“That is correct, but we can and will use that to our advantage. Everything is still proceeding within the parameters of my plan. Just remember to observe the…bigger picture, as these Earthers are so fond of saying,” Jedikiah said menacingly.

***

Cardiff, Wales

[[Alexio, move!]]

The young Argentinean boy had only a second to realize he had inadvertently gotten in the way of Autumn’s telekinetic push, a medusa heading straight at him. Without thinking, he immediately attempted to jaunt; but realizing his special powers had been unreliable within the vicinity of the medusas, he barely ducked to physically avoid the fully-sized creature. Unfortunately, a tentacle brushed against his face, causing him to temporarily hear the screams of everyone, to include the medusa.

Alexio let out a yell of disgust as he attempted to wipe off whatever touch the creature had left on his face.

[Alexio, you’re closest. Get those two people out of the area!]

Kenny ordered.

The physical environment was in full blown telekinetic chaos as Alexio desperately looked around for whom the older boy was referring to. He then saw the two females, who from the distance, were crouching in fear of the various flying debris in the air. He quickly ran toward them and forcibly attempted to move them to a safer area away from the disorder.

Alexio had come back to witness Autumn telekinetically hovering over the three medusas, as if she were keeping the trio of creatures from moving anywhere else. Carol and Kenny were near each other, hands clasped, their opposite freed arms outstretched; to him, it looked like they were using their combined powers to telekinetically force people back, clear across the field. A sudden scream came into his ears and he automatically put his hands to them, trying to quell the pain as the intense and anguished sound brought him to his knees. 

Sudden memories of his friend Elpidio Hernandez who got kidnapped came in quick flashes in his mind. It was like he was looking at a fast-moving projector slide of his life. But then, he began to receive other memories; images of which he was sure were not his. The ongoing noise of screams and images threatened to overwhelm him, black fringes in the outer boundaries of his eyesight threatening to prompt him on the verge of passing out. 

Alexio physically leaped forward, falling horizontally to the ground, as if the barrier of screams and images no longer physically closing in on him. The first few seconds seemed to last an eternity to Alexio as he relished the silence inside his head, as if he were gulping for the first breaths of air from almost drowning. After what seemed like minutes, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He opened his eyes and automatically reached out to grasp Carol’s hand.

“Are you okay?” Carol tensely asked.

Helping to pull him to his feet, Alexio thanked Carol for the assist and observed her. She was tired, disheveled, and distressed. “I’m fine Carol. You never told me defending people like us would be this extreme.”

Carol grabbed his hand, leading him away from the chaotic scene of emergency services and bystanders attempting to leave the area or to see what their curiosity was biding them to. “It usually isn’t Alexio. This has become so intolerable!”

Alexio could sense the despair…anguish; the woman was a turmoil of intense emotions and for the first time, he actually felt afraid of the former Federation ambassador. The two eventually made their way out from the public activity to meet Kenny and Autumn in a more non-trafficked area.

“There’s going to be people coming through here soon. Let’s jaunt to the roof of that building,” Kenny hurriedly suggested.

Looking around quickly, they touched their jaunting bands and disappeared, appearing on the roof of a three-story building which overlooked the various proceedings down below. After visually and physically taking immediate stock of themselves and the surrounding area, they unceremoniously dropped to the cemented roof to recover from their latest battle.

“Carol, are you all right?” Kenny asked as he saw his friend with her fingertips on the temples of her shaking forehead.

“I felt them. Please say you felt them too,” Carol said, on the verge of anguished tears.

Kenny nodded grimly. “I did Carol. I did.”

“Are you talking about the images that flashed across our minds?” Alexio tentatively asked.

Kenny quietly nodded his head as he watched Autumn, who was being unusually stoic and distant. He turned his eyes back to Alexio. “Yeah. What we experienced was a Final Thought. It happens when a telepath is close to another, whether in friendship, related, or as lovers; during the death of one, often images of that telepath’s life will fill the other because they were so close. Most of the time, it’s usually a calm and peaceful way of saying goodbye to a loved one.”

“Jedikiah has twisted our special powers with these horrible medusas. What is usually a privileged and gentle way of saying last goodbyes has turned into an atrocious and molesting assault. Those kids had no say in how they would die, much less to whom they would give their last thoughts and memories to. They had to forcefully perform their last acts to strangers they didn’t know…us,” Carol cried out in anguished frustration and disgust. “They weren’t even aware of what they were doing. This is such a violation of trust…they were violated,” Carol tapered off with a focused anger.

Kenny attempted to put a comforting hand on her hand, but she purposefully pulled it away, shaking her head. Kenny quietly understood and nodded his head; glancing at Alexio who still seemed to be in mild shock, possibly realizing the extent of what these assaults were actually doing to people like him, who were responsible for having these special powers. 

“I am…truly…please forgive me, everyone,” Autumn quietly said as she was watching the proceedings down below.

Kenny rose up and stood beside his bond-sister. “What are you talking about?”

Kenny was getting concerned, as he began to empathically feel Autumn’s sorrowful emotions, as she still stared at the activity from three stories above.

“I’m certain…that my stronger telepathy was able to catch the potential telepaths’ last moments,” Autumn quietly said as she turned to her bond-brother. “We will have to extend proper goodbyes when these attacks are finally over.”

“We will,” Kenny said as he went to envelop his bond-sister with a gentle embrace, allowing her to dispense her tears onto him.

“Sarah….Ann…..Gwen……yes, we will have a remembrance for them all,” Alexio softly stated.

For the first time since they had arrived in Cardiff, the four telepaths just remained quiet, deep within their own thoughts of their recent altercation and its unexpected consequences. For a few moments, they individually attempted to recover themselves from this most extreme and personal encounter, yet. 

[Carol, are you there? What’s your groups status?]

It was Elizabeth.

[We’re all accounted for, Elizabeth. Unfortunately, as has been the case since this…war started, we weren’t able to save anyone. Both the potential telepaths and medusa were…killed]

Carol explained.

[I understand. We should be heading back to the Lab within the hour]

Elizabeth said.

[Elizabeth, were you able to telepathically receive the Final Thoughts of the….victims?]

Carol asked.

[We haven’t, Carol….oh God. You have, haven’t you?]

Elizabeth asked.

[We all did. Autumn believes that because she is an ATP, that her special powers were able to go through the medusas’ barriers and receive the…potential telepaths’ Final Thoughts]

For a good long while, Carol didn’t hear anything from Elizabeth. She was on the verge of asking her if she received her last telepathic response when Elizabeth spoke again.

[If there’s nothing more you can do, I want all of you to immediately head back to the Lab and rest. You’re all done for today]

Elizabeth ordered.

The four distraught telepaths nodded when they heard Elizabeth’s orders.

[Elizabeth, how is Dana doing?]

[Dana’s been doing fine. Maeve and Muirne have been looking after her. Dr. Wilson and I are at the hospital finishing up. Again, we should be at the Lab within the hour]

[Thank you for taking care of my sister…all of you. We’ll see you then]

Carol responded.

The four telepaths began to compose themselves for the jaunt back to Havenshire Castle. They silently went to the edge of the roof and looked down below to see the controlled activity of emergency services attending to injured people. The four relaxed and quietly acknowledged the loss of future memories they might have made with Sarah, Ann, and Gwen, whose bodies were finally being covered with sheets by the public emergency personnel down below.

Wordlessly, they backed up, put their fingers on their jaunting bands, and disappeared from view.

***

Elizabeth was becoming extremely distressed with everything that continued to go on. Today seemed to be coming about as one of the worse so far. She could only imagine the helplessness and terror those potential telepaths were feeling, to have had their Final Thoughts pushed through the medusas’ natural defense against telepathy outside of their biological range. 

[Elizabeth, are you there?]

It was Stephen.

[Stephen, what’s going on?]

Elizabeth asked.

The four telepaths in Toppeil linked so their communication would be stronger.

[Hello, Elizabeth. We’re back in Toppeil at the moment. We’re sorry to say that the individual at the hospital didn’t make it. Interestingly, since we got back, we’ve been keeping an eye on a few strangers in town who seem like they’ve taken a bit of an interest in the Boswell Farm]

[I see. Anybody we might know?]

Elizabeth asked.

[We don’t believe so. They don’t act like aliens or government agents. They’ve been attempting to pretend like they’re tourists, but we always see them come back around the farm every so often. Other than that, it’s been pretty quiet around here. Did you need us to return back to the Lab?]

Stephen asked. 

[Not at this moment. I want you all to stay with your families for now. We’ve had a bit of a time of it this go around]

Everyone around the table caught the sorrowful tone in Elizabeth’s telepathic voice.

[Has something happened, Elizabeth?] 

Mike asked. 

There was a bit of silence before Elizabeth’s response.

[Carol’s group received Final Thoughts from the potential telepaths before their deaths. They’re very shaken up about it; I ordered them back to the Lab to recuperate]

Stephen heard Mike mutter sympathetically under his breath; he took a quick extended look at the musician, shaking his head, like he was remembering something from the past. Tyso also was quietly shaking his head. Hans was looking on, obviously curious as to why everyone was having this reaction to Elizabeth’s statement.

[Right, understood. Okay, we’ll stay in Toppeil for now. Hopefully there aren’t any more medusa attacks for the time being. I’m sure we’re all becoming quite weary of not being able to do anything for these individuals]

[Good call, Stephen. I’ll be in touch later today]

Elizabeth said.

[Right, then]

Stephen said as he motioned everyone to break the link. He tiredly put the palms of his hands to his eyes, rubbing at them slowly, before moving his fingers to his nose and releasing a long breath. He slowly got up from his chair and walked to the window, absently staring out toward the village.

Hans observed the physical tiredness of Stephen, before looking back at Tyso and Mike who both looked like they had the same distressed look on their features.

“What are Final Thoughts?”

Tyso looked at his friend. “Final Thoughts are what happens just before a telepath dies. It’s usually a last rites type of action, wherein the people most loved are gathered around the individual. That telepath, when he or she dies, will usually telepathically send out thoughts of their life; images, conversations, actions…it’s a very intimate and personal way of saying goodbye and leaving a vivid memory of their selves. It can be intense, even when you’ve had time to prepare for it, which one usually has.”

“Sounds…nice, actually,” Hans quietly said.

Mike regarded the newest member of the group. “Unless it’s through a desperate situation, and a lot of times, you’ll receive their fears and terrors, to go along with their last images of their life. I experienced this a couple years ago with a girl named Pavla.”

Hans focused intently on Mike, asking him what had happened. Mike gave a brief account of how he had found Pavla, who was on the run from her Russian government and England’s own SIS unit commanded by Major Ann Turner. He ended the story with how Pavla saved his life by sacrificing her own, throwing herself out the window because she knew that the Russian agency she had escaped from had implanted a small bomb within her skull. By the time she had hit the pavement, she had already been engulfed in flames. 

“That’s such a horrible tragedy, Mike,” Hans remarked. “Well, at least you didn’t fall in love with her or something.”

“You scanning my surface thoughts, Hans?” Mike asked in a somewhat aggressive way.

Hans looked up at the older boy, having heard the warning tone in his voice, prompting him to come a bit on guard himself.

“No. Why would I do that?” Hans said defensively.

The neopath had the feeling that Mike was about to vocally unload on him but then the whole group was abruptly interrupted by Evergreen, who told them that they needed to help out with a few chores about the farm immediately.

Mike nodded as he got up from his seat. “Sounds good to me. I could use a good walk right now.”

Stephen and Tyso watched as the temperamental drummer quickly left, not caring or unaware of the door slamming shut. Tyso observed Hans, who had a distressed and confused look on his face.

“I’m assuming you haven’t read up on the Tomorrow People’s first encounter with the SIS?” Tyso asked.

“I haven’t,” Hans sheepishly said.

“You might want to sometime. But it’s not your fault, you didn’t know. When Mike was trying to help Pavla, he did fall in love with her. From what I’ve been able to gather, it was pretty intense and he still has guilt about it. Like I said, it isn’t your fault, but Mike’s always had a bit of a tough time with that event,” Tyso explained.

Stephen nodded as he opened the door, standing in its entrance as he faced Hans. “Yeah, it took him awhile to even admit that he had experienced Pavla’s Final Thoughts to John and Elizabeth soon after. So don’t take it too personally, Hans. It’s a touchy subject for Mike.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Stephen,” Hans said as he got up to head to the door. “Poor guy.”

There was an awkward silence between the three as they proceeded to leave the small building.

“Well, come on then,” Stephen burst out. “Time to do some simple chores, get us out of this depressing state we’re threatening to embrace. And let’s be on our guard, especially with those weird tourists around. After we’re done, we’ll see if we can find a few and see what their business in this village is really all about.”

Tyso and Hans silently agreed as they went to assist the Boswell family’s farm.

***

“Dr. Suarez, they’ve gone about to different areas of the farm. From what we were able to hear, they’ll be staying in Toppeil for the immediate future,” said the man who was wearing somewhat exaggerated tourist clothes.

The voice of the female scientist responded. “You three are to stay in Toppeil. I’m sending a truck with a few medusas which should be there in about thirty minutes. Once there, park near their place of residence and await further instructions. The plan will be initiated within the hour. Make sure you have your barlumin guns.”

“Roger that, mam,” the male associate said.

He looked at the others, another male and a female. “Well, looks like we’re finally going to see some action. Let’s go pick up something from that store on the corner while we wait. I want to get some of that ice cream in a cone, with gum at the bottom.”

The three quickly left, eager to fulfill their mission.

***

Dr. Suarez walked into the staging area where Jedikiah, John and a few of her associates were. She regarded John, who looked tired and worn, a headband on his forehead.

“Are you going to have this contraption on his head when you film him?” Dr. Suarez asked in bewilderment.

Jedikiah questionably regarded the scientist. “I’m surprised you have an issue with this, Eris.”

Dr. Suarez shook her head. “No…no concerns. But, if this is part of your ongoing psychological war with the Tomorrow People, as you’ve stated it is; I believe that having John not wearing it will prompt some subconscious suspicion about their leader in the long term.”

Jedikiah gave Dr. Suarez his full attention, waiting for her to elaborate on her comment.

“My theory is that if these Tomorrow People see this headband on their leader’s head, they’ll automatically come up with the conclusion that you obviously have control over him…for the moment, no doubt about it. However, if they see that John does not have this item on his head, they’ll start at that moment to wonder how broken he might be, what kind of drugs or torture he endured under you. They’ll still rescue him, but chances are that he will not be entitled to the same unanswered leadership that he was privileged to have before his capture,” Dr. Suarez explained.

Jedikiah nodded. “Eris, these telepaths have been under this man’s command for quite some time. I truly cannot see this happening with them.”

“Based on what I’ve found out about Hans Schumacher, it could only have been very recently that he became a Tomorrow Person. And who knows what other telepaths have broken out lately; telepaths who may yet, still be uncomfortable and suspicious about their new role in the world, and whom they have to take their lead from. I suspect that after these actions expire, you believe there will still be telepaths who have a connection to the ones currently active; that maybe even this John will survive, which is why my suggestion could work in your long-term plans for them,” Dr Suarez explained.

Jedikiah regarded her silently. “Continue…give me a real-life example.”

“Going by personal experience; my biological father had a buddy in the war…World War I, actually. He was in his teens when he fought in it. His friend had been captured as a prisoner of war and held for a few weeks until his unit could retrieve him. During that retrieval, my dad’s unit also captured a few high-ranking officers in the bunch. It was never known if these officers told the exact truth, but they did release details of my dad’s buddy that he had turned over information under duress. While dad’s unit was mostly loyal to his buddy, they could never again look at him or take his orders again without some suspicion, like maybe he was leading them into a trap of some sort. Eventually, they had to transfer him to a less active and lower security outfit, as the suspicions became too great after a few missions which were less than satisfactory. Missions that don’t go exactly as planned are part of the norm, but the damage had been done, whether he had a hand in its failure or not, he was done,” Dr. Suarez stated.

Jedikiah made an exaggerated physical reaction, putting his fingers on his beard and absently stroking it, in deep and contemplated thought. 

“I could inject him with a mild portion of my mind control drug, just enough to have him on this side of coherence without him having conscious access to his special powers,” Jedikiah said thoughtfully as he looked at Eris in a new light. “I am finding our partnership, quite satisfactory.” 

“I’ll get the crew to work to set up video equipment more quickly,” Dr. Suarez said.

“Excellent,” Jedikiah said as he watched her conduct her business.

***

Havenshire Castle Estate,  
Scotland

Elizabeth was outside, contemplative and anxious. It truly had been a very long and tragic day. The recent activities in Cardiff and London had not yielded much in positive results regarding the medusas or the continued deaths of potential telepaths. She was thankful that she could walk around on an estate where she could actually be close by to TIM and the others. The first Lab was at the Underground and didn’t have much in the way of a calm and meditative environment to mentally figure things out. The second Lab absolutely didn’t have anything in the way remotely similar to the original Lab scientifically or regarding easy admittance, as one literally had to jaunt within to access the inside. While she realized she never admitted it, she did appreciate Eli’s invitation to host the Tomorrow People for the time being, allowing them to build their third version of the Lab within the spacious three thousand square foot basement of the castle. Sometimes the best ways of getting one’s mental and emotional capabilities back on track was a nice walk close by, without the worry of being discovered in case she used her special powers in any way.

Elizabeth looked out at the distant building towards the ocean which had been nicknamed the Lighthouse. She immediately thought of Andrew, Jennifer, Warren, Kim, and the holographic Staarla; all of whom were doing various maintenance with the Starbird and utilizing the ship’s computers to searching for John’s whereabouts. 

“How are you holding up?”

Elizabeth jumped a bit in surprise as she turned around to find the former and original Ambassador of Earth inquiring about her.

“I’m….”

Carol put a gentle hand on Elizabeth’s arm. “It’s okay to say you’re worried and not fine. You’ve had to be responsible for many things this past week. But you must know you have the support of many people here and you talk to them when you need to. Keep yourself mentally healthy.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile. It was interesting that they seemed to be developing a bond of sorts. Whether it was from when they were captured together by the SIS back in the spring or because they shared a common bond of working diplomacy for the Federation, she couldn’t be sure. But they had developed an easy-going rapport between each other, like they were friends all their lives. 

“I can see why you made such an excellent ambassador. Your talk is very….direct, but calm” Elizabeth said.

“Well…thank you, Elizabeth,” Carol said as she took a seat in one of the available lawn chairs. 

Elizabeth thought about it for a second, and then proceeded to sit at the adjacent seat from hers. The two women laid there for a spell, not talking, but just staring upward to the sky, in thoughtful contemplation.

“I wonder if this is how soldiers feel when they’re in a war. Thinking about the next battle and doing what they can to prepare,” Elizabeth wondered.

Carol looked at Elizabeth as she thought about her answer to the question. “I’m sure it is. Near the end of our exile in Earth’s past, we seemed to be on constant alert. Whether it was Jedikiah, the Kulthan, or even the Atlanteans…it was like we were defending ourselves from one peril or the other. But I have to say we did develop a strong bond with each other.”

As much as Elizabeth was curious about Carol’s story of her exploits in Earth’s past, that would require to possibly hear more about what Jedikiah had done to them. Not ready to hear any more about the mad shape-changing robot, she decided to change the subject.

“How are you doing? After the Final Thoughts?” 

Carol sighed as she caught sight of two familiar figures in the distance. “We’re getting through it. Final Thoughts…they’re supposed to be of a gentle and respectful intimacy between loved ones who are passing on. Challenging enough at times when one willingly submits to one….to have a telepath so desperate to be remembered, and not have any control in what they’re doing…”

“Maeve and Muirne seem to have handled it okay, from what I’ve noticed. They seem quite strong and close with each other, constantly having each other’s back,” Elizabeth stated.

“Yes, I’ve been quite impressed with them. It’s how sisters should be with each other,” Carol said somewhat sadly.

“Still can’t get through to Dana?” Elizabeth asked tentatively.

“No, and neither can Jennifer. I know it’s not the right time to talk about this, but it’s like our little sister blames us for causing her to break out,” Carol sighed. “With everything that’s been going on recently; with getting back into my son’s life and figuring out if I’m wanting to return to resume ambassador duties, on top of Jedikiah once again crossing swords with us…I’ve literally had to put her on the backburner…I’m at a loss on how to figure it out.”

“Well, I had heard that Dana and her group went through a few things while on Stephen and Autumn’s international scavenger hunt. Having their special powers for only a short time and confronting those IRA terrorists…she probably feels closer to them, as they’ve experienced such emotional intensity together,” Elizabeth replied.

Carol nodded, looking at Elizabeth. “I can’t deny that. Warren always said that we always have each other’s back after experiencing such intense experiences of life and death. It’s a main reason why Kenny and Autumn are so close because they found and lost people they dearly loved. Not only are they bonded with what we experienced, but also bonded through family and blood. Autumn was very upset about her inadvertent access and felt she was to blame because her stronger special powers allowed her and everyone in her group to experience this tragic and desperate Final Thought. Sometimes, admittedly, I’m a bit jealous of what they have. They’re not biologically related and they’re there for each other, practically no questions asked; meanwhile, I’m having the challenge of just getting my son to accept me and my sister to come talk to me.”

Elizabeth followed Carol’s gaze forward to see Autumn and Kenny, slowly walking about and taking in what the former ambassador had explained.

|Tomorrow People, you need to come to the Lab. Dr. Wilson and Aisha believe they have made a breakthrough on the medusas and the extreme nature of the latest breakouts|

[We’re on our way, TIM]

Elizabeth pathed.

The two women looked at each other, both realizing that their current situation had caught up to them. 

“We should chat like this more often,” Carol said.

“Yes, I’m sure we will,” Elizabeth said with a tender smile.

Elizabeth looked back to where Kenny and Autumn had been, but they were already no longer where they were earlier. Assuming they had jaunted to the Lab, she touched her jaunting band and performed the same action.

***

The Lab

Elizabeth and Carol appeared on the jaunting pad and began to walk the distance needed to come to the medical/science section of the Lab, situated in the far left corner of the room from the jaunting pad. Dr. Wilson was in her familiar white lab coat, along with her daughter Aisha. For a split second, she was unsure of what was going on when Kenny, Autumn, Alexio, and Aisha had suddenly decided to come toward her. Catching Dr. Wilson’s eye, the physician made a physical motion for Elizabeth to stay where she was, which was at the tables. As Elizabeth acknowledged the physician, she noticed movement at the far wall where the stairs which led to the ground level of the castle were at; Maeve, Dana, and Muirne were coming down. There seemed to be a very active one-sided discussion coming from Dana, the two Irish sisters politely listening to the young teenager. Right away, Elizabeth could tell that Dana was doing what she felt she needed to do to acknowledge the events of the past week. As she sat down next to Dr. Wilson, she saw the appearance of Andrew, Jennifer, Warren, and Kim on the jaunting pad, walking quickly to the center of the Lab, and observed the appearance of the holographic Staarla.

“Right then, let’s get down to business,” Dr. Kartika Wilson started. “For starters, I have to appreciate the work all of you put in regarding the science portion of the Lab. You have equipment which has made my research come along much quicker than if I had used regular Earth-made equipment. Okay then, here is what I have gathered based on confirmed results and theories.”

Dr. Wilson reorganized her papers.

“From what I’ve gathered from my examinations from the x-rays of the potential telepaths and biological material from the medusas; it is with strong evidence, that these medusas that have been attacking people indiscriminately have all been genetically altered. While they’re not per se after you all specifically; they’re more like a dirty bomb which kills indiscriminately, particularly whoever is close to breaking out as a telepath. Apparently, these medusas release a biological, needle type projectile, embedding itself in the skin of their victim, releasing a toxin causing them to either become violent or initiate a forced breakout. This is unheard of with normal medusas. Even non-telepaths who are mostly older adults who have gone beyond their potential to possibly become a telepath are a target. Whoever has dispatched these changed medusas obviously did not care who gets hurt by these creatures. TIM, can you please show what else I’ve learned from these images from the hospital?”

|Certainly|

TIM said as the ceiling monitor came down; soon after, medical images appeared on it’s screen. 

Dr. Wilson continued. “This is the image of what the potential telepath’s brain looks like after their terminal encounter with the medusa. The part of the brain that is responsible for where their powers resides from, is literally burned out. This area of the brain affects every aspect of their neural and brain functions which is strongly tied to automatic brain and body functions, such as breathing and maintaining the heart beating. Without these functions, obviously they expire.” 

Dr. Wilson saw the intense concern coming from the telepaths, as she gathered up another document.

“On a hunch, I decided to compare this toxin to the medical files that Stephen and Tyso had when they were attacked by the viopath Garth, who affected them with his bacterium. As you’ll remember, they were forced into medical exile and had to physically quell their physical activities for actual fear that the bacterium would take over their body quicker, to eventually kill them. What I’ve found is that there are comparable similarities in Garth’s bacterium and this current toxin, all related to the medusa’s biological physiology. I believe what we’re working with has come from the same experiments which involved these creatures, but altered and enhanced tenfold.” 

Elizabeth was thinking back to when Garth had come to Earth, immediately attacking her, John, Mike, Stephen, Tyso, and new break out at the time, Jennifer. She thought of the end of that conflict which revealed that Stephen and Tyso were infected and if they didn’t leave Earth immediately, they would’ve died within twenty-four hours. 

“So, someone here on Earth has acquired a massive amount of medusas, genetically altering them, based on Garth’s own bacterium and causing such extreme breakouts, the victim is killed?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, but I believe that the bacterium developed by Garth, was extracted by the biological material from medusas,” Dr. Wilson said. “I would need the notes that Garth had to confirm this, and I believe they’re only on Yrodan.”

“I could put in a call immediately to get the necessary official procedures initiated. Could explain our situation so that maybe, the Trig and Federation Medical will help speed things along,” Carol stated thoughtfully.

Dr. Wilson was about to speak about that very subject when she was unexpectedly interrupted by a focused sounding, young voice.

“Are we going to die?”

Elizabeth regarded the youngest of the Tomorrow People, slightly taken aback by the stiff stoicism Carol’s youngest sister was displaying. For some reason, it had reminded her of how Tricia Conway would utilize her self-described ‘poker face.’ She also noticed that Dana had learned to keep her emotions blocked from general telepathic or empathic senses. Elizabeth also sensed how everyone in the Lab was paying focused attention to her answer.

“We are here, Dana. I will make no mistake, we have lost too many individuals in this senseless war that Jedikiah has forced upon us. But we are still here, holding our own. I will state this plainly, we are in a most desperate time in our lives right now, but will overcome; as long as we keep our heads, keep our perspective, and keep our senses. Those people who are potential telepaths, are counting on us to make sure they don’t die because we panicked or ran away. And I would, without hesitation, have my life forfeit if my action saved just one telepath. Now, this is not the best time to bring this statement up, but I will anyway. If any here are feeling that you don’t have it in you to continue our direct defense of these potential telepaths, I do not have a problem if you stay and work behind the lines, so to speak, and assist in the investigation of how we can put these medusas into a more docile state or bring Jedikiah to justice. We cannot, and will not, abandon these potential telepaths to the whims of this mad man. We continue to make our stand utilizing our personal strengths; we make our stand as the fine group I know we are, the best way we can. We do our best to come through alive and whole.”

Elizabeth wasn’t too sure if what she said would make any sense at that specific moment, but looking at the near-dozen telepaths in the Lab, looking to her for inspiration and solid leadership, the subtle nodding of individual heads confirmed that her words helped maintain their motivation and dedication to end this conflict.

“Dr. Wilson, I know you initiated communications with Federal Medical a few days aso, were you able to attain their status regarding our order of compounds to make the medusas docile?” Elizabeth asked. 

“We’ve been lucky so far, in that the generic tranquilizers we’ve made have at least, staved off the current medusa attacks. But they still burnout and die. This last person in Germany was able to survive for a much longer time than the earlier…victims,” Dr. Wilson said, appearing disappointed in herself for having used that specific word at the end. 

“Dr. Wilson, can’t we have the Federation jaunt the specific compounds used to cure Stephen and Tyso?” Andrew asked.

“I attempted to prompt that action recently regarding the cure they utilize, unfortunately, I can’t access the specific treatment which Federation Medical came up with. I’m sure if I was, I could discover a way to change the consistency around enough to at least have saved the potential telepath’s life. I believe TIM knows the specific reason, yes?” Dr. Wilson said as she looked up at TIM, slight frustration in her voice.

|Because of the specific purpose of this cure, the Federation has lain strict rules as to its access. It is of omega level security; meaning that the information can only be transferred through jaunting with a courier present or physical means such as star travel; no electronic type communications are used|

TIM said.

“It’ll take forever to go to Medcann 2, whether through hyperspace or getting the paperwork necessary for the information to be jaunted to by official Federation courier,” Carol said with equal frustration regarding seemingly uncaring Federation protocol. “However, we could always take you on the Starbird and head to Yrodan. It’s not that far away from our system, just over a day’s travel at most,” Carol said as she looked over at Andrew. “The engines have been reassembled, would that be able to happen?”

Andrew nodded his head. “Jennifer and I weren’t able to upgrade like we wanted to, but surprisingly, we were able to clean out the engines and replace a few parts. There should be no problem getting there and back, possibly even faster. I’ll know when we take the Starbird on her test run.”

“What type of Federation planet is that?” Warren asked.

Carol was silent for a moment, peripherally watching Jennifer out of the corner of her eye. “Yrodan is where the only known captured viopath is being kept interned at.”

“Garth,” Jennifer whispered, remembering her confrontation with him from a few years back.

“I’ve read about viopaths, but I’m unsure as to why this would be such a major deal, no disrespect to your past conflicts with him,” Maeve said.

Seeing that Jennifer and Warren were somewhat uncomfortable about responding to the young Irish girl’s question; as well as seeing Elizabeth was attempting to come up with a reply in her tired state, Kim decided to answer the question.

“Maeve, viopaths cannot be contained within a small room for too long or they go mad and commit suicide. The Federation still does not know why this is. From what I’ve read about this Garth, he practically has been given a large territory to be contained in, to do as he will, with obvious limitation regarding the usage of his own special powers. There are medusas and other types of tech to prevent him from fully accessing his more aggressive and violent abilities. From what I’ve briefly read so far, it seems to have worked in keeping him in one place,” Kim said.

“Stephen had us read about this person; he attacked you Elizabeth, John, Tyso, Stephen, Mike…and Jennifer. Knowing that he’s basically the antithesis of a telepath, why would the Federation want to keep someone like Garth alive, knowing what he can do? Knowing what any viopath can do?” Alexio asked as he looked at Elizabeth.

“Alexio, one of the main tenets of the Federation is that we don’t kill; genetically or ideologically. This is why Garth is living on this planet and why Jedikiah was imprisoned in his robot body and put under control of the Cyclops race. It’s also why I’m more concerned about the potential telepaths who are still in danger out there and finding John, instead of escalating this war which Jedikiah has waged on us. We’re automatically genetically made to resolve conflict through non-aggressive means, which we continue to develop as we become used to our special powers. We don’t think along Sap ideology when it comes to warfare. I realize this might be hard for you to understand, but you will after being with our kind for a while longer.”

Elizabeth could see that Alexio was trying to understand, but she could tell that these concepts the Tomorrow People were expected to hold dear was still a bit lost on him. Remembering the young teen’s more dangerous environment he had to grow up in, she couldn’t be too surprised about that. And while she wished she could explain in more nuanced detail, she knew that time was of the essence for the potential telepaths out there and for John.

“Shouldn’t we be attempting to go after John first?” Warren exclaimed, breaking Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

Elizabeth looked over at Warren, who seemed to have an impatient look on his features. Realizing Dr. Wilson and Andrew were getting ready to respond, she held her hand up to quell any further discussion on the matter, as she was more interested in the tone which Warren had asked the question in.

“Have you and Kim found something on where John is potentially at?”

Both Warren and Kim nodded.

Warren stood up and asked Staarla to transfer the information from the Starbird to TIM, regarding the information they discovered so far.

After TIM said he received the transfer, the biotronic computer displayed its contents on the screen.

Warren began, “Now there hasn’t been much activity going on at the Chicago facility. It’s basically business as usual. However, just before Jedikiah had captured us, there had been new types of activity going on; trucks delivering and an increase in population going there. Kim and I looked into the manifests of the Frankfurt facility and they’re pretty much an exact match; for the past month, there has been an upgrade of equipment, personnel, and overall activity. If we can scout over there, I’m sure we could know for certain if John is being held within. The four of us, as in myself, Kim, Autumn, and Kenny could find out for certain.”

“But, what about that barlumin radiation ray in orbit above the Earth. Have you been able to find it?” Alexio asked.

Staarla made a vocal reaction, having everyone turn to her holographic image.

|TIM and myself have not found the actual satellite, but going off of what the angle the beam was shot from, as well as the types of satellites currently in orbit that are capable of maintaining this specific type of weapon, we have deduced the general area of where it is. We are currently watching a dozen satellites within this zone. Once discovered, we can have the Watchdog Station maneuver within and temporarily at least, initiate a specific electronic field pattern, keeping the weapon from firing; however, it will also cause a bit of havoc with the nearby surrounding satellites|

“I understand why the three of you, being ATPs are wanting to go; knowing what to expect, you all could probably find John quite quickly. Why involve Kenny?” Dr. Wilson asked in a perturbed tone.

Warren was about to speak up when Kenny interrupted. 

“Speaking for myself, mum, I’ve been looking at the schematics of the Frankfurt facility building since we got back from London. Oddly, it’s built quite similar to the building in Chicago. There are a few ways in which we should be able to get in and get out without much of a problem. We’ll still have to do a scouting mission and with Autumn, whom they have not seen, we should be able to figure out the best course of action,” Kenny explained.

“If you haven’t been caught on camera or any type of video,” Dr. Wilson said. “Even Elizabeth, Stephen, and TIM have had suspicions that all of you have been filmed using your special powers due to the haphazardness and openness of the attacks.”

Kenny had already planned for this contingency. “Autumn and I will use an optical illusion form. Much like John and Elizabeth used when they simply walked into that government facility in Wales some months back. They won’t recognize us.”

“I just don’t understand why you feel you have to put yourself in such immediate danger, Kenny,” Dr. Wilson explained to her only son.

Kenny at once felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Even after all this time, his mum still just couldn’t understand why he did the things he did. It wasn’t for fun or entertainment, it was because of his duty to his friends, not just the Federation. 

“I don’t…this isn’t the time to explain my reasons,” Kenny said as calm as possible. “You know our duty and I’m going to do it.”

It was unnaturally quiet as the group listened to Kenny’s short argument. Telepathically, there were varying degrees of emotion for both Kenny and his mother; they all could mostly understand where each was coming from. 

“Kenny, I want you to work with these three and come up with a scouting plan,” Elizabeth interrupted, giving Mrs. Wilson an apologetic expression as she continued. “…one that you might be able to initiate and that involves a few other telepaths to support you. I feel John is running out of time, and we just don’t have the luxury to debate this in committee. I’m sorry Dr. Wilson,” Elizabeth stated.

“You are in charge,” Dr. Wilson stated simply, giving her only son a stoic look.

|Tomorrow People, I am tracing a video bouncing from various satellites and the ARPANET. It is of the same frequency and bandwidth which Jedikiah used the first time| 

Everyone’s emotions and reactions rose up to various anxiety levels.

“Put it on screen, TIM,” Stephen said.

UHF-looking snow and static appeared for a second, before the familiar face of their missing leader appeared. Slight intakes of breath were heard as they looked upon John, who seemed to be tired and haggard looking, darkness under the eyes revealing how dehydrated he appeared, hair askew. 

“Hello…everyone. I ask that you…forgive me for the way I’m presenting myself. If you can hear me, and you get this message, then I must state that the Tomorrow People are in great danger. You must leave this planet at once or Jedikiah will surely kill you all. I…I…”

The sound of John’s raspy voice and utter brokenness in his tone took everyone off-guard and by surprise. It was then that the face of their arch-enemy made his appearance.

“Tomorrow People. Make no mistake about this, as John is quite correct. I will find you and will exact my revenge on you. You have one of two choices, you can leave this miserable, backwater world, or you can die by my hand. I promise you, it will not take me much longer to convince John into revealing to me where your main headquarters are. Leave while you can still can, Tomorrow People; for this is a fight you cannot and will not win. To prove my intentions, I will attack your brethren in England and Germany. Their deaths will be on your hands.”

“TIM, is there any way to find out where that message came from?” Elizabeth said alarmingly.

|Going by the algorithms of this message, unlike its earlier counterpart which was in the system for almost 24 hours, this one looks like it’s only been online for just a few minutes. With fewer networks for the message to have gone through, we should have something narrowed down within the next twelve hours regarding its origins. I’m sure I could find it quicker if I had Staarla’s assistance|

TIM explained.

|Consider it done. From what I’ve learned about your society’s electronic communications, we should be able to determine from which satellites were used and which broadcast and microwave frequency were utilized|

Staarla replied.

“TIM, what’s the status of our families?” Andrew panicky demanded.

|I have been constantly monitoring the local vicinities where your families are and so far, there is nothing out of the ordinary happening|

TIM said.

Dana slowly stood up and immediately touched her jaunting band, disappearing from the view of everyone. Carol quickly got to her feet, putting a calming hand in the air.

“I knew I should’ve gotten her to our parents earlier in the day. I’ll make sure she doesn’t go where she shouldn’t,” Carol anxiously said as she also jaunted from where she stood.

|I am picking up odd readings where the Boswell Farm is in Toppeil|

TIM said.

“Oh no…..Mike, Stephen…he knows where they are!” Andrew cried out.

***

Hampstead, London  
Hathaway Residence

Dana appeared in the backyard and quickly ran up the stairs, forcing the door open. She started yelling for her mom and dad, somewhat surprised she didn’t see them in the kitchen. She immediately ran up the stairs and went straight to their open bedroom, and came to an abrupt stop, seeing her parents look at her in surprise and…embarrassment.

Dana quickly regarded them and was about to ask what was going on when Carol made noise, calling out to her and her parents also. She came upon them and stopped in her tracks, grateful that everyone was here.

“What’s happened, why is...oh,” Carol said as she recognized the familiar belts her mother and father were wearing.

Mr. Hathaway was trying to stutter out an explanation, but got hit in the arm by his wife.

“Oh Charles, for goodness sake. We were just trying them on….and wondering what it would be like to, um…jaunt to places. That’s all, no harm done,” Mrs. Penelope Hathaway explained.

Carol moved past Dana and came fully into her parent’s bedroom. She quickly settled her emotions down as she realized that maybe her and Dana had caught their parents doing...parent things. It did have the look of familiarity as she also would do play acting from time to time with her husband.

“Right. Mom, dad. Um…you two really shouldn’t be messing with these matter transporter belts, they’re very important equipment that we use from time to time. You’re lucky you didn’t jaunt somewhere inadvertently. Dana you know you’re not supposed to bring equipment outside from the Lab.” Carol said carefully.

“Don’t blame me, I told Alexio and Hans they weren’t allowed to bring those unless we’re actually having to use them,” Dana said.

“We were just curious,” Mr. Hathaway said as she observed her youngest daughter turn fearful. “Dana, dear, are you alright?”

“Something’s not…we have to go. We have to get out of here…”

The Hathaway house was suddenly enveloped in a ball of fiery flame from the explosion within. 

Toppeil, Germany  
Boswell Farm

Activity at the farm was coming along at the usual pace. Tyso’s parents were in the field with the Schumachers. Stephen and Hans were poking fun at Evergreen and Ann, who had taken a break from the various farm chores and decided to play a random game of tag. Stephen was off to one side near the barn by himself. He wasn’t in the mood to participate in their game, and certainly wasn’t in the mood to talk to Tyso or Mike’s mom again about the current events going on. 

The fact was, Stephen was quite anxious. It had been awhile since he had seen those peculiar “tourists” hanging around the farm. Again, his thoughts came to his own personal destination. When he and Tyso had been able to leave Medcann 2, he had felt somewhat lost, unsure of what he could do, regarding Tomorrow People responsibilities. In the intervening months, he had been able to slowly figure out what his path could be, and surprisingly, it led quite parallel with John and Elizabeth’s. Helping to bring in new telepaths, training and teaching them the proper way in the use of their special powers, and making sure they knew of their duties and responsibilities for their gradual ascendance of control of their world. Unexpectedly being responsible for the majority of the ‘neopath’s’ training, seemed to have seasoned him somewhat. Being a nineteen year old and seasoned wasn’t something he had expected to experience. It felt like he was too old for his age, or two young for that seasoned concept. 

Yelling and screams abruptly jolted Stephen out from his thought process and he immediately looked in the direction of where they came from. He was able to make out the tense standoff of his friends and what looked to be three medusas, in expanded and aggressive form. Before he could even think about initiating a response, he heard the most blood-curdling scream in his mind. Stephen couldn’t help but close his eyes in pain and shock, knowing that even as he put his hands on his ears, he wouldn’t be able to stop from hearing it. He tried to focus his vision through squinted eyes, to discover that both Evergreen and Ann were writhing in pain; he could telepathically feel the familiar sensations of a telepath breaking out. Stephen forced himself to overcome the inner screams and physically move to his friends’ area.

Tyso heard the screams from his sister and tried to telepathically call out to Stephen to bring the tranquilizer guns, but just couldn’t get through all the interference. 

Somehow, Tyso was surrounded by the medusas, but he just couldn’t get up, as the screams of Evergreen and Ann were coming to the level of shrieking. It wasn’t until a second later when he realized that he also was shrieking, as the medusa had brutally shoved a small appendage in his head, he could hear the quick crack of bone as it penetrated his skull, could feel it as it squirmed in his brain. His eyes could only widen in fear and horror as he was only vaguely able to realize what was happening to him. The other appendages had started to grasp him, prompting him to lose all control of his mental faculties. He let lose another blood-curdling scream.

“Tyso! No!!” Stephen screamed as he fired multiple times at the medusas; forcing the medusa in contact with Tyso to abruptly break contact with the gypsy boy. 

Tyso collapsed face down in the dirt, unmoving.

Stephen was about to run toward Tyso to take him away from the creatures when he saw a group of three people coming toward them. And it looked like they were armed with their own weapons.

“Hans, stop them!” Stephen yelled.

Stephen had just enough time to see Hans fire his stun gun when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, its force making him tumble forwards to the ground…and in the immediate physical vicinity of a passive medusa. He was still in shock, trying to get his bearings when he realized the medusa had grown into its aggressive size, appendages stretched outward toward him, intent on feeding.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
